My Other Half
by Lizby
Summary: Viggo is gone, the Edge is being rebuilt and with no enemies on the horizon, life is good. Of course, until Astrid and Ruffnut go missing on a deadly island. Will the team save them in time or will they be able to work together to save themselves? Set post RTTE S4. Rated M mainly for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING….enjoy!**

In and out.

In and out.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Astrid Hofferson has found that waking up to the rhythmic breathing, of one Hiccup Haddock, every morning for the past two weeks was definitely her favorite part of the day. She almost wished they never finished fixing her hut that the volcano utterly destroyed.

Repairs on the Edge were coming along slowly but steadily. The team decided to focus on re building the stables and the defenses before repairing "non-essential" building, such as hers and the twins huts.

While twins were sharing a hut with Fishlegs, much to his displeasure, Hiccup had quickly offered her his hut—which she had accepted. Not that she would have gone with the other option of staying with Snotlout….*shudder*. For propriety sake they had moved a second bed in but as of today it hadn't been used once.

Which brings us back to watching the gentle but mesmerizing breathing of her sweet boyfriend. It was heavenly. Not that she would admit that. Ever.

A unique voiced "Uhhhhh" accompanied with a cat like stretch brought her out of her musings and drew her eyes up to a handsome pair of sleepy forest green eyes.

"Morning Babe." Astrid said.

"Morning Milady" Hiccup greeted, followed by a gentle kiss to her forehead and a sweet smile.

Gods she loved waking up like this. Screw her hut. She's never going back to sleeping alone. This was too damn nice.

Regrettably she couldn't stay this way all day so she detangled their limbs and sat up to get ready for the day.

"So what's on the to-do list today? Finish the stables?" Astrid inquired while putting her armor into place.

"Yeah, should be another day or so and it will be finished and then we can start on the twins hut. Which reminds me they're on patrol duty today. Do you think you can check in with them when they get back?" He asked while he slipped into his own armor and headed for his desk to look over the new and improved plans for the stables.

While most Vikings would have taken a volcanic eruption as a negative sign from the Gods. Hiccup saw it as an opportunity a blessing of sorts. Giant flaming boulder destroys the already impressive dragon stables. Well what else is there to do but build them again and this time make them even better. Yup that's her Hiccup, always seeing the positive in a person and situation.

Which brought her back to his pervious question about the twins.

"The twins?! Those two mutton heads are on patrol duty today? Hiccup, we might as well not bother sending anyone you know they just go goof off the whole time anyways!" She shouted stomping around the hut.

Sensing her growing dislike for the situation Hiccup decided to pull his Astrid trump card for calming her down.

Quickly walking over to her and pulling her into a hug from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, he instantly felt her relax and her anger dissipate. Works. Every. Time. His hands lightly drew circles on her stomach as he broached the topic again.

"Astrid, would you rather have them 'on patrol' or here with us, working on the stables….I mean maybe they won't destroy anything today buuuuttttt…."

With a growl she twisted in his hold to rest her head on his chest, "alright, alright I agree they can cause less damage off The Edge but when they get back I'll do a quick sweep just to make sure. You know we can't take an attack right now, Hiccup. We're way to vulnerable."

Reaching down and grasping her chin to bring her beautiful ice blue eyes level with his, "I know Milady, but the hunters have all but disbanded since Viggo's death so I'm pretty confident we will be fine. Hey, how about tonight we go over the new defense tower designs and see if there are any things you would like to add! Make a date out of it!" He suggested with a lopsided toothy grin.

While lacing her arms around his neck and slowly pulling his head towards her, Astrid said "mmm a date including defense planning, how in Thor's name did I get a man like you?"

A breath away from her lips Hiccup grinned and slyly said "just lucky I guess".

Not hesitating after his reply he pushed his lips against hers, instantly moving together in a battle that he and Astrid would only ever compete in.

For years he had spent many nights dreaming about what it would be like to really kiss Astrid, of course there had been a few pecks over the years but not a real kiss. Those kisses were quick, sweet and made his brain shut off for a few seconds but this kiss, a real kiss blew all the others out of the water.

It instantly lit a fire inside of him that he didn't know was there—could be there. He needed to, no had to, have her closer to him. Which is why his hands would immediately spring to her hips to bring her as close as possible. The feeling of her pressed against him never got old and naturally as their relationship progressed, only got better. They hadn't gotten passed making out and heavy groping on top of clothing but hey he wasn't complaining. He had gotten farther then he could have ever dreamed…well that's not true, his dreams had gone much much farther. Realistically he didn't think a Goddess like Astrid would ever fall for a guy like him.

A quick bite and tug to his bottom lip brought him out of his head and back to the matter at hand, the beautiful blonde currently seeking entrance into his mouth.

Complying, happily, he opened his mouth and her tongue instantly pushed in, sweeping greedily against his own and the rest of his mouth. Letting out a moan he began battling against her.

Just as he started to allow his hands to move farther south and her hands began to tangle in his hair. Tugging on his braids, Gods does he love when she pulls on his braids. He heard the unmistakable stomping of Night Fury paws towards his hut. Followed by the sound of his door being shoved aside and a scaly nose pressed right into his lower back.

Damn it.

Regrettably breaking apart and slightly panting Hiccup rested his forehead against Astrids.

"Useless reptile…horribly useless reptile." He muttered.

With another nudge to Hiccups back, which almost knocked them over, and a breathy laugh from Astrid the two finally separated.

Much to Toothless's joy and their dismay.

"We should probably be going anyways, you know Fishlegs can only handle the others for so long." Astrid replied practically.

As if on cue a large crash was heard outside followed by the high pitched frantic voice of Fishlegs and the defensive shout of Snotlout. Clearly the two having a disagreement about something Snotlout did or didn't do, depending on who you asked.

Scratching the back of his neck, he said "ugh, yeah, you're right. What would they do without us?"

"Burn down the Edge, get captured by our enemies, never decide on anything and more than likely get killed" Astrid said as she ticked the reasons off on her fingers.

Astrid may have been joking but ultimately she was 100% right, without Hiccups leadership and her discipline and well deserved punches this team would be lost. Which just made Hiccup realize even more how well the two were suited to each other. Without her faithful following and her never wavering belief in his plans his leadership would be nonexistent.

Hell, he would be nothing.

He would have ran away with Toothless that night at the cove and Gods knows where he would be right now. At worst dead, at best living like an outcast having never truly realized what he was leaving back on Berk. Never getting to experience his fathers pride, real friendship or the love of the beautiful woman currently about to leave his hut…

Wait.

Snapping out of his thoughts he called out to Astrid before she fully exited.

"Hey so you'll be nice to the twins later right?"

Coming full circle back to the conversation they were having before he distracted her from her anger.

"Yes Hiccup, I'll be nice and just do a quick sweep after they get back. No raking them over the coals for the job they more than likely won't do."

"Thank you Milady. I appreciate it." He said as she headed out the door.

But just as he was gathering up a few things, about to head out the door himself, Astrid stuck her head back in and said.

"Oh and by the way, Hiccup, don't think I didn't notice your 'distract Astrid from her anger' move. You're not as smooth as you think you are dragon boy." Then she was gone again laughing as she left and leaving a wide eyed auburn haired Viking in her wake.

Shaking himself from his surprise Hiccup looked down at Toothless, who stared up at him with his wide green eyes and said "but it still worked….didn't it bud?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I STILL OWN NOTHING. BOO.**

"Why are we actually doing our patrol duty, Ruff? I thought we were going boar hunting, since all of ours escaped." Tuff whined while draped over his half of the dragon.

"Because dear brother, our team needs us! Without our patrol we could be attacked and all would be lost!" She said while vigorously waving one finger in the air.

Raising his eye brow, "do you actually believe that?"

"No, of course not, but Astrid scares me and if we don't at least look like we're patrolling she'll string us up by our thumbs," she said nonchalantly.

"But, but the boooaaarrrrrsssss….."

"Chill bro, we'll worry about the boars later. Promise. Now question, do you know where in Odin's name we are?"

Glancing around at the open ocean, Tuffnut gave a slight shrug and then proceeded to flop back on Belch to take a nap. Clearly not worried about their potential lost status.

Seeing that her brother was going to be useless, Ruffnut, tried to mentally retrace their flight.

"Well we started North, then headed West after that pack of Scauldron's to see if Scauldy was with them. Man I miss that guy… Anyways then we headed South I think and then maybe back East? Hmmm so I think if we go that way we will head back to the Edge. That sound right Barf and Belch?" She asked pointing in a random direction.

Looking down she saw two sets of just as confused eyes staring back at her.

"Ugghhhhh, well you two are no help. Thanks a lot," she said with a glare.

Just then she noticed an island off the right. Fairly large and heavily forested with a good expanse of beach close to her. Not that the island its self was all that interesting but what was interesting was that Ruff had never seen it before.

Her curiosity won out for the mystery island and she steered Barf's head to do a close fly by.

Tree.

Rock.

Rock.

Sand.

Dragon hunter gear.

Roc…wait….

DRAGON HUNTER GEAR!

Ruffnut whipped her head back to where she saw the dragon hunters things and sure enough there were a few crates with the hunters crest on them and some scattered weapons.

"Tuff….Tuff….TUFF WAKE UP!" Ruffnut screeched at her sleeping brother.

"You'll never take chicken and I alive!..." Tuffnut said as he sprang awake. Realizing quickly that he was in fact not in an epic battle with chicken by his side he shot a glare at his sister.

"Ruff this had better be important you just interrupted chicken and I battling valiantly in the final battle of Ragnarok. It was amazing….and you ruined it!

"Shut it dragon breath, I saw an island with some dragon hunter gear on it, right over….there…" unfortunately for Ruffnut by the time she had Tuff's attention the mysterious island was long gone. "Wait, where did it go?! We have to turn back!"

"Sister, sister, sister….IF you saw this island and IF there happened to be some dragon hunter things on it, what would you want to do about it anyways?" Tuffnut asked.

Thinking for a moment, "well we should go back and check it out….shouldn't we? That's what the other dragon riders would do," she answered in a cautious manner suddenly doubting her idea.

"Yes, yes they would, but are we like the other riders? Nay I say. The way I see it, dear sister, is that you thought you saw a new island with hunter gear on it but since I can not confirm said finding then it clearly do not exist. Which means time to head back to the Edge and go boar hunting!" Tuffnut exclaimed fist pumping in the air.

While Ruffnut couldn't disagree with her brother on several points; they weren't like the other riders and they didn't actively search out extra work. Hell, they ran from work on most occasions. Even with those thoughts something just kept nagging at the back of her mind about that island.

Something just wasn't right…but extra work….

"UGH, fine we won't turn back but I'm going to tell Hiccup when we get back and let him decide what to," she decided. "If he gets mad at anyone I'm totally throwing you under the yak cart."

"Great whatever, now let me go back to sleep so I can see how chicken and I's battle ends," and with that he laid back on Belch's neck moved his helmet over his eyes and went back to sleep.

"Mutton head…"

* * *

"OK Snotlout a little to the left, no no no, MY left not your left! Fish move!" Hiccup shouted while flailing his arms around.

*CRASH*

A large roof beam, Hookfang had been carrying, hit the stable deck after Snotlout mistakenly lowered it on to the wrong support beams. Almost taking out Fishlegs in the process. Thankfully Fishlegs was able to move in time so the only thing broken was the roof beam and not a dragon rider. Of course now this means they have to get a new beam.

Pinching the bridge of his nose trying to reign in his frustration from bursting forth. How many accidents was it today?

5 no 7…maybe 10?

A good leader doesn't yell, a good leader doesn't yell, a good leader doesn't yell.

He chanted over and over until a commanding voice broke him of his thoughts.

"ODIN'S BALLS, SNOTLOUT YOU ALMOST CRUSHED FISHLEGS!" Astrid roared. "That's 9 times today you have screwed up!"

So it was 9 times. He was close.

"Are you purposely dropping and smashing things because I didn't think even YOU could be so clumsy?!" Her roaring increased.

Thor bless Astrid. Saying all the things he wished to say but can't because he's the leader. Not wanting to interrupt because Gods knows that Snotlout deserved his verbal thrashing he pulled out his blueprints and spread them across the nearby table. This could take a while after all.

Astrid stomped closer to Snotlout as her verbal tirade continued, "we are NEVER going to finish these stables if you don't use your brain for 5 damned minutes!" She finished almost nose to nose with Snotlout.

Pausing before he responded, Snotlout decided to take in their sudden nearness and other than apologize and promise to pay attention like he should. He made the situation much much worse.

In a not so suave voice Snotlout said, "Astrid, babe, I know your 'with' our fearless leader and all now but I can't help the feeling that you want me. I mean all the yelling clearly shows you…."

Unable to finish before Astrid hefted him over her shoulder and he was sent flying through the air and smashing into a pile of logs.

"UGH, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Now she really was roaring like a dragon. "DEAD SNOTLOUT, DEAD!"

Deciding it was time to intervene before any blood was spilt Hiccup stepped in between the two and put his peace keeping skills into action.

"Guys guys guys, I think he gets it Astrid." Resting his hands on her shaking shoulders as he turned to face Snotlout "and Snotlout Astrid doesn't want you. She's with me, so stop hitting on her. Is that clear?"

Snotlout's crumbled form let out a pained groan, "death song amber clear."

"Good, now I've been looking over the blueprints and if I make a small adjustment…" but before Hiccup could finished Ruff and Tuff returned from patrol and landed Barf and Belch on the deck surrounding the half constructed stables.

"Good day fellow dragon riders! How goes the stables?" Tuff said as he dismounted his half of their dragon.

He sauntered over to a still crumpled upside down form of Snotlout, "clearly not great for snot man here." Now poking and prodding him.

"Yeah Astrid and Snotlout had a minor disagreement but everything has been settled now," Hiccup said. "So how was patrol, any problems?"

"H, everything looks good. Zero threats to be seen, just another beautiful peaceful day for the Edge."

A loud and obvious fake cough came from Ruffnut as she leaned against Barf, drawing all attention to her. A look of pure annoyance on her face.

Raising an eyebrow Hiccup looked her way and asked "what is it Ruff, did you see something on patrol?"

"Funny you should ask, Hiccup, because yes I did see something but my lovely brother refuses to believe me." She said sending a pointed glare at her twin. "I found a new island and saw hunters gear on the beach."

This got everyone's attention.

They all turned towards Ruff suddenly very interested in all that she had to say. Snotlout even pulled himself into an up right position and Fishlegs came out of the hiding that he went into while Astrid was verbally attacking Snotlout. The man was not one for confrontation even when it was because of his almost death.

"OK Ruff tell me everything you saw!" Hiccup said excitedly at the prospect of a new island. Which in his mind meant the potential for new dragons.

"Well…"

"H, don't listen to her. She made the whole thing up in her head."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did to…" but Tuffnut never finished because his furious twin tackled him to the ground. They rolled around the stable deck throwing punches, kicking and bitting. By the time the other 4 riders were able to stop the twins Ruff had Tuff in a chokehold and he was rapidly turning a shade of blue.

"I did NOT make it up!" She emphasized each word with a squeeze to his throat. Feeling like she proved her point Ruffnut stood up and stomped away from the group and her annoying brother.

Slightly surprised by the violent outburst Hiccup realized whatever Ruffnut saw she was sure about it. Turning to face Ruffnut he decided that they would definitely check it out, whether it turns out to be nothing after all.

"You're absolutely sure about what you saw Ruff?" He asked to put an end to the matter.

Pulling at her long blonde braids in frustration Ruff sighed, "yes Hiccup, 100%."

"OK gang then let's mount up and…"

Astrid interrupted before he could finish, "wait Hiccup we can't just leave. The Edge is still in shambles and completely unprotected. If we're going to go it can't be all of us," she finished in her signature pose with her hands crossed across her chest.

Realizing how correct she was he said, "right right OK, Ruff and I will…" but he yet again was stopped by Astrid.

Walking up to him she grabbed his waving arms, which he tended to do when he was getting excited about something, and brought him to stand still to get his attention. "No Hiccup, we need you on the Edge to make sure the stables get built correctly to your blueprints. Also I doubt Tuff would be willing to go anywhere with Ruff at the moment so I'll take her."

Still gently holding Hiccups arms Astrid turned to Ruffnut, "how far is this island?"

Finally looking more optimistic and relaxing her grip on her hair, "a few hours. If we leave soon we will be there before dinner," she said.

Looking back to her boyfriend she immediately noticed that his eye brows were furrowed in deep thought. Probably trying to come up with a counter to her argument she was sure. To bad she was right and he knew it.

"So Ruff and I will leave soon be there in a few hours, see what we can find, camp for the night, leave as soon as we get up and we should be back by lunch tomorrow. Easy." She said while trying to lock eyes with him.

Hiccup had his ways of quelling her anger and getting his way in discussions so you better believe she had a few moves as well. Her fail safe-works every time, was to lock her ice blue eyes with his and give him a sweet smile. It might have been a bit manipulative but it was no worse than his sweet words and gentle hugs. So hey work with what you got right.

He knew what she was doing which is why he was avoiding eye contact at all cost but when those big blue eyes pinned him down, damn it if he didn't get lost in them. Oh and then that smile, the smile that she only shares with him. Well that puts an end to that. She wins.

Running a hand through his hair in the nervous way he does he conceded, "fine you and Ruff go…"

Giving a quick peck to his cheek Astrid sprinted off towards their shared hut excited to pack up and get away for a bit, even if she was sure she was going on a wild terror chase. No construction work for a day, she will take it.

Ruffnut gave a fist pump in to the air before she too took off to gather her things.

Which left Hiccup standing there with all the guys staring him down giving him 'the look'. The one he had been getting quite a bit since his and Astrids relationship became public.

Shaking his head in an obviously disapproving manner Snotlout was the first one to speak up, "dude…you are sooo whipped."

Sighing in defeat Hiccup rested his head in his palms, "yeah I know…she's just so pretty." Then turning his eyes back to Snotlout he said with a sly grin, "but at least I have a girlfriend."

Glaring at his cousin, Snotlout let out a huff and mumbled a "shut up Hiccup," before stomping off.

 **That's it for chapter 2. Get ready because this is the calm before the storm, it's about to get heavy folks. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I know I said no more fluff for a bit but then I started writing and out came a fluff storm so enjoy!**

 **Oh and I own nothing….**

"Ruff I hate to be the one to say this, because Gods knows you and Tuff drive me crazy when you ask, but are we almost there yet?" They had been flying on Stormfly for several hours now to the South West and other than seeing the occasional sea stack there was just open ocean as far as she could see.

Considering the distance and direction was farther than her and the riders had ever flown before she was starting to believe Ruffnut's claim of an uncharted island. Which posed multiple questions in her mind why would the hunters be out here; setting up a new base of operations, finding new dragons? I guess that's just something they couldn't answer until they got there.

Also what in the name of Thor were the twins doing out here?...On second thought the answer would probably raise more questions than it would answer. Never mind.

Breaking her of her rambling thoughts Ruffnut answered, "shouldn't be much longer we have another few sea stacks to pass and then we should see it." Giving a nod of acknowledgement they continued on in silence.

Much to Astrids liking Ruffnut was not a clingy passenger. She gave only a slight hold on her waist when taking off and landing but other than that she leaned back on her forearms and relaxed the whole time. Even more surprising was that when not in the presence of her always there twin, Ruffnut, was pretty quiet. Maybe her and Astrid just didn't have much to talk about or maybe she was just enjoying the quiet mental break from her brother; whatever the case may be the ride was pleasant. Hel, it was down right enjoyable. A nice break from construction, which is why she volunteered in the first place.

And with all this peace and quiet Astrid started to let her mind wander back to just a few hours prior to them leaving the Edge and her 'goodbye' to Hiccup. Thanking the Gods at that moment that Ruffnut was behind her or she would have seen the slight dusting of pink bloom on her cheeks and well that would be unacceptable. Astrid Hofferson does. not. blush. ever.

* * *

 _Astrid glided around her and Hiccup's shared hut with practiced ease as she gathered up some supplies. It amazed her in two short weeks all of her things had found a home beside Hiccups, like they were always meant to be there. A couple of empty drawers filled, a shelf or two shared and then some hooks hung for her weapon collection and now she couldn't remember what it was like to not live together._

 _A few years ago if you had suggested that she could feel so comfortable and happy living with another person (especially when that person was Hiccup) you would have earned yourself a punch to the gut. She was Astrid Hofferson, a mighty warrior, she needed know one to make her happy! Especially a man!_

 _….Then he changed everything…_

 _Not just the whole dragon vs. Viking 300 year war but he also started knocking down the walls surrounding her heart. He showed her that relying on others, having real friends and falling in love aren't weaknesses. They make you stronger, they make you grow, and she could honestly now say she would lay down her life for any of her friends. Not out of duty but out of love. Even Snotlout…sometimes._

 _And as for falling in love, her and Hiccup hadn't said those exact words to each other yet but she was certain of her feelings. She was just to chicken to utter them first, Gods…_

 _The sound of the front door opening drew her attention to the slim figure currently entering, no doubt wanting to see how her packing was going and hopefully wanting to steal a private moment together before she leaves._

 _"So you've got everything you need? Some food, water, camping supplies…" Hiccup rattled off while taking a seat on his bed near her._

 _"Of course, babe, I even had enough room to pack a few extra throwing daggers." She grinned at the idea of the weapons. So shiny and deadly._

 _Cocking an eye brow up, "really Astrid more sharp objects? Your axe and the two daggers in your boots aren't enough?"_

 _"Never babe," she walked closer to his prone form "and considering this is coming from the man who one time didn't pack food but instead packed journals and extra charcoal pencils I think you have no room to speak." She finished with a grin standing between her boyfriends bent knees._

 _"Yeah, yeah..." he trailed off as she stared down into his vibrant green eyes which seemed to be darkening by the second._

 _After his eyes did a quick look down to Astrid's lips she decided that she was done with packing, done with this conversation and she was ready to get a proper goodbye from her boyfriend._

 _It only took a second before her eyes were closed and her lips were pressed against his moving in a way that promised more than a quick peck. To gain the closeness that she wanted Astrid threaded her fingers through Hiccup's unruly locks and dipped her head down further towards his. Obviously feeling the need for more closeness as well Hiccup moved his hands from their resting place on the bed to Astrid's hips; where he swiftly pulled her down to straddle his lap._

 _The fire in her belly burned hot immediately; to feel so desperately wanted by Hiccup was probably one of the biggest turn ons ever. To show Hiccup her want for him right back her tongue came out to sweep against his lips asking for entrance._

 _Which he happily gave her._

 _They battled fiercely, hands and tongues moving quickly. She grasped the back of his neck with one hand with the other weaved into his braids. Those braids that she now had the privilege of putting in. While her hands stayed to the north his were much farther south. One pushing on her lower back to keep them pressed close and the other gently massaging her rear._

 _Funny thing she learned about Hiccup since they had started this more physical side to their relationship, Hiccup was most definitely a butt guy. Anytime they started to kiss heavily his hands automatically gravitated to the back southern half of her. Which was more than fine with her._

 _Feeling emboldened by his moves Astrid decided to use their current position to try something new. So with a slow rotation of her hips she ground their two most private areas together. Hiccup's reaction to the new friction was instantaneous as he broke their kiss to let out a moan that she can only describe as primal. With another gyration she had him grasping her hips almost painfully tight as he buried his face in her neck and panted heavily. Hiccup wasn't the only one completely taken over by this new move, Astrid felt as if the fire that had once been in her belly was now coursing through her veins. At any moment it was going to burn her alive, she was sure of it._

 _Tempting fate she started to roll her hips yet again when a metaphorical bucket of cold water was thrown over the both of them by way of one Ruffnut Thorston's voice._

 _"Astrid stop eating Hiccup'a face and come on! Stormfly and I are waaaiiitttiiinnggg…." She finished in a sing song voice._

 _Hiccup's strong arms immediately wrapped around her waist no doubt to keep her from leaping up to kill the female twin but maybe also to steady himself as he seemed to be breathing quite heavily. Deciding to let go of her anger towards Ruffnut because she was unfortunately right. She pulled her attention back to the man currently under her, Astrid gently grasped Hiccups chin and brought his face up to meet hers._

 _Slightly panting herself, "I think we're out of time, babe. Can we continue this when I get back tomorrow?"_

 _With eyes still closed and a slight grin on his lips Hiccup responded with a breathless, "please." A second later he opened his eyes, seemingly back into some control and stared her down._

 _"Astrid there's one more thing I wanted to talk about before you leave." He said as his eyes stared to dart around looking every direction then at her._

 _"So...um, ok here goes, I'm excited at the idea of you and Ruff finding a new island to add to the map and potentially new dragons. But…but at the same time I feel like there's a gronckle sitting on my chest at the thought of you leaving because, well we've gotten close…real close." He added with a gesture to our still very close bodies. "Hel, I don't know how I'm even supposed to sleep alone after the last two weeks. Like how, huh?"_

 _"Hiccup it's just one night…but I know what you mean I'm going to miss you too," Astrid confessed hoping maybe saying that would help calm him down a bit._

 _"I know it's just one night and I shouldn't be worried, or miss you this much but it's just that-that I can't help it because I-I…Thor, I love you Astrid…" he finished those beautifully perfect words staring straight into her eyes. Eyes that she could so easily read, so to leave no doubt about the truth behind his confession. Eyes that were currently begging her to respond to what he said and hopeful that it would be positive._

 _Taking a minute to come out of the fog that was her brain, Astrid proceeded to lunge forward reuniting their lips in a searing kiss. After the to short, yet very intense kiss, Astrid pulled back and gently held the sides of his face and in a soft voice told him the words he had been waiting to hear for over half his life, "I love you too, Hiccup."_

 _There, the words were out. They existed. Never to be taken back…and she couldn't be happier._

 _Of course a moment like this requires much more time together but that was just something they didn't have. So regrettably Astrid gave him one final sweet kiss before she began to untangle their limbs and made her way standing up and gathering up her bag. Intent on leaving before Hiccup could distract her with some other life altering statement. As she walked toward the door Hiccup called out a final time, " be careful Astrid, ok?"_

 _Turning back to see him still sitting in the bed staring back at her with pleading eyes, "always babe." She reassured him with a wink._

* * *

Coming out of her thoughts and back to the present Astrid realized two things; one, her attempt at not blushing failed completely and two, there was an island she had never seen before rapidly approaching. Happy for the distraction Astrid called back to Ruffnut.

"Hey Ruff, I'm seeing an island up ahead."

Said female twin sprung alert quickly and looked over Astrid's shoulder, "that's it, that's the island! Oh, oh and there's the beach that had the hunters gear on it!" She excitedly pointed towards a seemingly deserted stretch of beach.

"Wow Ruff, you weren't making it up. Good job."

"Have a little faith Hoff, would I ever lead you astray?" A delicate cocked eyebrow was her only response, "OK well this time I totally wasn't messing around."

"Clearly, alright Stormfly land on the beach."

 **So that ends chapter 2 lots of fluff instead of action. Next chapter I promise! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed! It means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO ACTION TIME! HOPE IT COMES OUT OKAY, ENJOY!**

 **Still own nothing...**

Astrid and Ruffnut landed on the beach that they had seen from the air and dismounted Stormfly, quickly, both eager to explore.

"So lets go check out that hunter gear and see if they're still hanging around the area or not." Astrid said in her all business tone. Setting her sights on the crates in the distance.

"Ooorrrrrr we could enjoy ourselves a bit, swim in the ocean, sun bath on the beach. You know, pleasure before business, right Hoff." She said bumping shoulders suggestively with her team member.

Pinching the bridge of her nose frustratingly Astrid replied, "Ruffnut you were the one who found this island and fought for us to come here; and now that we are here you want to goof off? Even for you, Ruff, that makes no sense."

"The way I see it Hoff, the island that _I_ found is real, the hunters stuff that _I_ saw is on it so I'm good until, we'll say Snoggletogg, in the whole doing my job department. I can't get to good, then you guys might expect it, like, _all_ the time."

Astrid gave an audible eye roll to Ruffnut's lack of work ethic and started trudging towards the hunters gear, ignoring her. Clearly ending the conversation of what they will or won't do at the moment.

"Ugh Astrid you're no fun," Ruffnut whined as she begrudgingly followed.

For the most part the beach was fairly flat with only a few boulders and rocks scattered towards the tree line; which happened to be almost where the hunters crates were located.

It took only a few minutes to reach their destination, Astrid, leading the pack followed by her trusted dragon Stormfly and Ruffnut kicking sand like a child the whole way. Immediately Astrid noticed that the crates that they thought were filled with supplies were empty. Completely empty.

First red flag.

She stepped closer to inspect the crates while Stormfly began to patrol the area clearly picking up her riders tense form.

Ruffnut came up behind her and gazed at the empty crates as well, "aww man their empty? Well that sucks, why would there be empty crates on the beach?"

Exactly.

Why would there be empty crates. Deciding to investigate further she walked around the crates and found broken dragon root arrows scattered randomly about. Like they had been broken while being taken out of the crates, obviously haphazardly. But hunters weren't haphazard, they took care of their weapons because it was their livelihood. Whomever emptied these crates didn't care about what was in them, more like they wanted to steal it and move on.

Red flag number 2.

Leaving Ruffnut and Stormfly around the front of the crates she followed the sparse trail of hunters items behind them. An arrow here, a chain there even some armor; until she was walking into the tree line.

To say this situation was putting her on edge would be an understatement, her jaw was clenched in almost painfully and her whole body was ready to spring into attack.

Just when she she was about to turn back, gather Ruffnut up and hop on Stormfly because _something_ was very wrong here is when she smelled it. That awful stench that once smelled burned its way into your brain never to be forgotten. A smell that you would give anything to never EVER experience again.

Death.

She thought back to the only other time that horrible stench had filled her senses-an entire fishing boat of dead and dying men.

The Scourge of Odin.

Flashes of that horrible day began filtering through her memory and she felt her stomach roll and her heart begin to pick up speed. If she's smelling death like that again then there was only one conclusion; somewhere close, very close, there were dead bodies. More than likely the missing hunters.

Taking a breath through her mouth Astrid pushed down her anxiety and decided to push forward. She did not want to find what she knew was most likely out there but she knew she had to confirm it. They needed as much information about what was going on here before they hightailed it back to the Edge and brought the other riders back.

She wouldn't run yet, she had to know.

Taking a final bend around a tree, she stopped, frozen in her tracks.

Gods, it was worse than the scourge. So much worse.

There hanging from several limbs of a very large single oak tree were the hunters. Ten of them. The men had multiple wounds on them; some missing limbs, others with large gashes across their body's, some she could see through. Wounds that she knew would have killed them prior to the hanging and yet there they were strung up decomposing on sickening display.

Whoever did this were monsters, with no honor. Pure monsters.

Shaken from her thoughts by a crunch of leaves Astrid whirled around to see Ruffnut rounding the same bend she did only moments ago.

"No Ruff, stop!" Trying to save her team member the brain searing image she was about to experience. Unfortunately for Ruffnut she was to late.

"Astrid what the Hel is that awful sme...," she never finished her question due to her immediate vomiting by a tree.

Ruffnut joked about bodily damage and death with her brother quite a bit but she never _really_ wanted to get incredibly hurt. A scar or two is fine but anything beyond that she didn't actually want to experience. It was just joking between her and her brother. Complete bullshit.

So to see so many horrific deaths right before her eyes was to much. Bracing herself with her left hand on a tree her lunch came up immediately.

Astrid walked over to try to offer some kind of comfort to Ruffnut, though how do you comfort someone after seeing something so damn horrible. So awkward patting on her back while she continued vomiting was all she could offer.

"Ruff, finish up, we need to get out of here-now." Astrid said as she scanned the woods looking for any danger.

"Ugh, Gods what the fuck happened here?" She asked while still hunched over spitting occasionally at the ground.

"I don't know but I'm not wanting to find out right now. We need to head back to the beach, find Stormfly and get the Hel off this island." She said as she turned her back to Ruffnut.

Still bracing herself against the tree Ruffnut panted, "I couldn't agree more let's get the **fuuuuUUUCCCKKKKKK**!" She finished in a deafening scream.

It only took Astrid a fraction of a second to spin around and take in the whole scene happening around her. The hand that Ruffnut had been using to brace herself against the tree now had a small dagger running through it, effectively trapping her to the tree. And a short distance beyond the two, standing behind a bush was she assumed the man who threw it.

Astrid's survival instincts immediately took over and before she could even comprehend the weight of her actions she had ripped the dagger out of Ruffnut's hand and had flung it in the direction of their attacker. Eyes re-focusing and adrenaline pumping heavily through her veins Astrid looked at the man and saw that not only had she hit him but it was a killing blow. The dagger stuck lodged in his throat blood already pouring out and his eye wide with shock staring into her own shocked stare. Then like someone had kicked his feet out from under him he hit the ground.

Dead.

She had killed someone.

Not giving the body in front of them another thought, not that it didn't deserve it but because she knew that now was not the time. Now they had to run, they had to find Stormfly and get out of there.

She was in pain. Oh Thor was she is a lot of pain. Her hand felt like it was on fire and even though Astrid had pulled out that damn dagger she felt no relief. Grasping her injured hand with her other hand to hopefully stem some of the pain and bleeding she looked up in time to see the bastard who stabbed her hit the ground. Good, stay that way, ass.

Before she could wallow any further in her pain she was being ripped off the ground by Astrid and they were racing through the trees towards the beach.

Branches smacked both of them all over their bodies. Leggings and hair getting caught on branches, ripping and tearing at them but neither felt it. All they could focus on was the pumping of their legs and harsh breathing. Finally breaking through the tree line to the beach Astrid and Ruffnut came upon their worse nightmare.

Five savage looking Vikings surrounded the still form of Stormfly. She had what looked like two dragon root arrows sticking out of her side, effectively knocking her out. They were tying chains around the now drugged dragons body and had yet to notice the two blondes standing near the trees. Luck seemed to not be on the girls side today because only seconds later one of the men facing their direction lifted his head and locked eyes with them.

Several things happened all at once; war cries rang out, weapons were drawn and pings of arrows could be heard launched in Astrid and Ruffnut's direction.

Realizing that if they stayed they would be quickly killed or captured, Astrid made the decision to run. Spinning back around, Ruff's arm still firmly in her grasp, she took off back into the coverage of the trees.

She weaved them in and out of trees, down embankments and around boulders not going in a straight line and most definitely not stopping. Hoping her haphazard trail and speed would lose them. She finally dared to look back to see if their pursuers were insight; she saw that there was know one behind them and also that Ruffnut was beginning to look very pale.

They needed to stop and soon.

Facing forward again their luck seemed to be turning; directly to their right mostly hidden by brush and limbs stood a small can entrance. Big enough to hide in, it was perfect.

Making a bee line towards it she quickly got them both inside of the small cave and pulled more tree limbs to effectively conceal them from view. Harsh breathing was all that could be heard for several moments while the girls waited to see if their pursuers would find them.

Then they saw them.

All 5 men broke through the trees looking in all directions. Astrid gripped her axe handle, which she had pulled from her back holster as soon as they got into the cave, a bit tighter. She knew if they found them she would have to fight. Ruffnut was in no shape so she was the only hope they had of not dying today.

"Where did those two lil' bitches go?! Sven you see any thin'?!" One of them shouted.

"Nah, Gunnar we lost 'em. Damn it, the chief will be pissed! It's gettin dark anyways, lets jus' take the nadder back to the village an' see what he wants us to do with it." Yelled another one of the men in a thick accent. Moments later all the men were gone heading back towards the beach.

Relaxing her grip on her weapon Astrid turned to look back at her wounded companion. Ruff didn't look good. The poor girl was incredibly pale and her whole hand was covered with blood. Clearly her adrenaline had worn off and she was now crashing into a semi shock state.

Walking over to her Astrid dropped to her knees, put her axe down and began to access her wound. All the supplies the two had packed were still strapped to Stormfly's saddle so unfortunately they had nothing and were going to have improvise treating Ruffnut's wound.

"Hey Ruff you still with me?" She asked gently shaking her shoulder.

"….uuuggghhhh….what the Hel just happened, Hoff?" Ruffnut grunted out in obvious amounts of pain.

"Take off your vest and we can talk about it, huh?"

"Hoff, just because one person out of our motley crew is letting you into their leggings doesn't mean I'm going to also." She said grinning lazily at the other dragon rider. The twins sense of humor seemingly still intact.

Cocking an eyebrow and deciding to play along to help distract Ruffnut from her pain. "Well you know I do like the lanky types, don't tempt me Ruff." She grinned half heartedly. "Now hand over that vest, so I can wrap your damn hand up. Unless you would like to keep loosing blood."

"Fine, fine." Ruffnut drawled stripping off the vest and leaning back against the cave wall.

Astrid made quick work of tearing the vest into strips and handing back the remaining to be a pillow to put behind Ruffnut's head. As she began to wrap the wound she started to talk through all the thoughts rapidly running through her head.

"So the hunters landed on this island, obviously not knowing what dangers were here. They run into those monsters that live here and get slaughtered. We show up, they use the hunters weapons to capture Stormfly and now we're trapped…. The way I see it is we have two options; we wait until the others show up, but by then they might have…killed Stormfly…also I would rather our friends not get anywhere near these savages." Hesitation filling her voice.

"100% agreed, option one out."

"Ok, so option two, they took Stormfly to their village so I say we find their village, go get back my dragon back and get the fuck off this island." Astrid finished with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Hel yeah Hoff, I'm down…well maybe after I rest for a while…because honestly I feel like yak shit." She said cringing while trying to lay down.

"You sleep I'll take watch, Ruff. Don't worry." A soft snore caught her attention and she looked over to see Ruffnut already asleep.

Shaking her head she turned to stare towards the entrance when her thoughts drifted to a certain auburn haired man who held her heart. She knew how worried he would be when they didn't show up tomorrow. She hated to worry him.

I'm so sorry, Hiccup.

 **So there it is my first shot at action scenes, I hope they read well. I tried. Also I hope it wasn't to gross for y'all, it's not going to get better any time soon. I wanted to make this a little grittier than the show and movies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**On to the next one!**

"Ruff….Ruff….wake up Ruff….grrrr…Ruffnut! Wake your ass up we don't have all day to sleep!" She tried, really, but caring Astrid could only last for so long before drill sergeant Astrid came out.

The sun had risen not long ago but Astrid was keen on getting moving already. She knew they had a lot to do today and as much as she sympathized with Ruffnut being injured they _could not_ lay around all day in this cave. So the female twin had to get her rear in gear.

While still asleep Astrid had done a quick check up on Ruffnut just to make sure travel would even be possible. She looked over the wound and found it had stopped bleeding during the night which was a great improvement and that Ruff was not running a fever. So hopefully infection had been avoided…and if not she hoped they had some time before it set in.

Which is only one of many reasons why they needed to get moving. Now.

Ok let's try a different approach, "Ruff, Tuff got some new boars for the boar pit let's go check them out!"

"Wha' boars!" She woke with a start and then looking around at the familiar cave walls and deflated instantly. "That was low, Astrid. Really low."

Shrugging indifferently, "I know, but you woke up didn't you?" Standing up Astrid looked towards the entrance, "we've got to get moving, we need to find some water and then start looking for the village. I figure by tomorrow morning Hiccup and the others will be looking for us. So we have a few days before they get here depending how they search for us."

Astrid helped pull Ruffnut to her feet careful of her injured hand as they headed for the entrance. Taking a cautious look around, seeing that all was clear they moved the brush away and headed out into the sunlight.

"Soooo which way do we go, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked looking around having no idea which direction to head.

"Well we didn't see a village near the shore so it must be farther inland. I would figure probably near a river." She answered confidently and headed into the woods.

* * *

"Is that a river? Are we there yet? I'm thirsty. I'm hungry. Oh I am so bored, where is this river Hoff? When will we…"

"RUFFNUT, ENOUGH!"

The two girls had been walking for several hours with no sign of fresh water. None. Astrid was beyond exhausted, thirsty and hungry and Ruffnut peppering her with constant questions was grating on her nerves.

"I'm starting to question why I didn't leave you pinned to that tree."

"Geez Ok Ok, I'll stop…" though she said she was done Astrid could tell she wanted to say something else.

Glancing over several times at Ruffnut's tense form she finally gave a defeated sigh, "I can tell you've got something else to say. Just ask Ruff."

"….Well it's just that when you brought up me being pinned to the tree it made me think about what you did. I never said thank you…I mean you—you killed someone for me Astrid. That's a big deal, so thank you—yeah thank you Astrid, you saved my life." Ruffnut finished in a sheepish tone.

Staring forward Astrid silently took in what Ruffnut had said. It was a big deal she _had_ killed someone. Her first kill. Well at least that she knew of, there could have been hunters killed in the many raids that they conducted but that wasn't the same as what happened yesterday.

Yesterday, she alone had taken a mans life, without a moments hesitation and being honest with herself now, she would do it again. More than likely before they got off this island she probably _would_ have to do it again.

The idea made her nervous but at the same time kind of excited her. Not in a sick way, like she wanted to kill just to kill, like those monsters that were on this island. No, it excited her because she would be able to put her years of training into practice and protect those who were important to her.

Protector, that's what she was and she would be damned if she failed.

Turning back to Ruffnut she realized she was waiting for some kind of acknowledgement, "it is huge Ruff, killing someone is not something to be taken lightly…but I would do it again for you. Or any of our friends, to protect what's important to me."

A wide grin spread across Ruffnut's face, she knew Astrid was tight lipped about her feelings. Well unless your name is Hiccup Haddock, of course. So for Astrid to say she was important and that she would kill for her was huge.

"Well just so you know, Hoff, I would do the same for you. Though I don't know how much help I'll be now that I'm injured."

"I know you would Ruffnut, let's just hope it doesn't come to that. At least until you are better then I will happily let you save my ass."

"It's a date then!" Shaking her head at her friends antics Astrid honestly hopped that there would never be time for Ruffnut to pay her back.

The sound of rushing water made Astrid come to a halt, holding her hand up to signal Ruffnut to stop as well, she listened praying that she wasn't make it up.

Odin, please let it be real.

Another minute passed, the sound became clearer and obvious in direction. Water. Thank the Gods.

Grasping hold of Ruff's arm she made quick work of the distance because the sight that they came upon was well worth the wait. There in front of them sat a maybe waist deep steadily flowing stream. It had to be the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen.

Not wasting another second both girls rushed forward and practically dove in; submerging their faces and gulping down as much water as they could stomach.

" _GODS_ , have you ever tasted water this good?" Ruffnut said as she one handed scooped up water into her mouth. Not caring how much she poured down the front of her.

Astrid getting her fill was just as satisfied. "I have to agree, for all the shit luck we have had in the past day it looks like the Gods have finally had a little mercy on us."

"Hey Ruff lets clean that hand up and re wrap it, okay?" She said as she pulled out the remnants of Ruffnut's torn up vest.

Astrid quickly stripped her hand of the bloody bandages and after a quick dunk in the water both girls got their first real look at the damaged hand. The mans aim was good, he had hit dead center in Ruffnut's hand leaving about an inch long stab wound.

"Wow good hit huh, Astrid?" Astrid answered with a slight shrug. "Though I think yours was better. I'm pretty sure he would agree, if he could…." Ruffnut finished with a smug grin.

Despite the fact they were making jokes about a dead man Astrid couldn't help be laugh. Maybe it was the stress, lack of sleep and food or maybe she actually starting to find Ruffnut funny, she didn't know. She did know that it didn't matter because it felt good to laugh…Hel, it felt normal. They desperately missed normal right now.

As she finished up re-bandaging the wound Astrid suggested they should probably keep moving.

"Let's follow this down stream and hopefully we will run into the village. It's mid day so we should have a few more hours until night fall." Then off they went.

* * *

For at least the hundredth time today Hiccup rubbed his eyes desperately trying to get them to focus on what he was doing.

"Come on Hiccup, focus, inferno needs your attention! Just…a….few….mor….AGH! I can't do this right now." He pushed his unique sword away and dropped his head onto his wooden table. The sound causing Toothless to lift his head and stare curiously at his rider.

Between not having the weight of Astrid sleeping on his chest and the thoughts of his and Astrid's goodbye yesterday, he got very little sleep. Not being able to take another moment of stillness he sprung up and began to pace his hut.

" I can't believe I told her I loved her, I-I mean of course I love her but Odin I practically just blurted it out as she was trying to leave! Who does that, bud?!" He looked over at his dragon, hands pulling at his hair.

"I'm supposed to take her somewhere romantic or something. Read her poetry and get her flowers, I dunno not just 'hey I love you, bye!'. Thor, what is wrong with me, bud? Why can't I do anything right, ugh." He finished slumped back into his chair head back in this hands.

Thankfully a knock at his hut's door broke him from mental torture, "come in!"

To his surprise in walked Heather.

"Heather! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but, wow, what a surprise!" He stammered hoping that he didn't offend his friend.

"Ha ha, well Dagur and I wanted to take a break from re-building and I wanted to see Fish so…surprise."

"Well were happy to have you, Heather. Taking a break from building must be a common theme around here. We were supposed to finish the stables today but I just couldn't pay attention so I gave the guys the day off."

"Couldn't pay attention huh, that wouldn't have something to do with a certain blonde Viking being gone would it?" She asked with a sly grin and a cocked eyebrow, easily reading her friend.

"Ugh, is it really that obvious?" He looked at her with a slight grimace.

She took a seat on the stool next to him, "Fish told me her and Ruffnut went on a mission and that you had shut yourself into your hut so I put the two together but…I feel like that's not all is it?"

"…No, no um I-I also might have... _toldAstridIlovedher_ …."

Standing up so quickly that she knocked over her chair, "Hiccup Haddock! You told her you LOVED her! Thor, this is huge! She said it back didn't she, wait, what am I saying of COURSE she did. I'm so happy for the both of you!" Heather gushed bouncing in place.

"Hehe geez Heather, excited much? Yes, Astrid said it back, I'm just kicking myself because the first 'I love you' is supposed to be special and romantic and I definitely didn't do that…"

"Hiccup, when has Astrid ever been the romantic kind of girl? Not that she doesn't enjoy the effort of dates but you know that she doesn't need that for it to be a special moment. You telling her how you feel no matter where it is, is special to her."she finished genuinely very happy for her two friends who she wondered would ever admit their feelings for each other.

Looks like there was nothing to worry about in the end.

"You know what you're right and I can always take her on a romantic date when they get back, which…hey what time is it?" Hiccup glanced out the window and realized it was past mid day already. "They should have been back by now." He said starting to get a worried edge to his voice.

"Hmm well it is Ruffnut she was traveling with, she probably couldn't get her up this morning and got a late start. I'm sure they will be back soon." Heather said calmly seeing Hiccup's mind already beginning to race with multiple possibilities for their absence.

"Maybe...hey I've got to go ask Tuff something. I'll see you later Heather," he said and immediately raced out of his hut in pursuit of the male twin.

It didn't take long to find Tuffnut, him and Barf and Belch were currently digging out the infamous boar pit. Hoping to get it back up into operation in a few days.

"Hey Tuff, I wanted to ask you a question."

Casually leaning on the boulder he was moving, "you just did H. Ha ha"

"Yeah, yeah very funny Tuff, this is serious. Do you have any idea where the island is that your sister and Astrid went to?" Hoping desperately that Tuffnut would be able to provide the important information.

Mentally kicking himself for not getting the information firsthand. Why hadn't he asked Ruffnut before they left, he didn't know…wait...well that's not true, he knows exactly why he didn't ask, it had everything to do with the beautiful blonde who had been sitting on his lap. After their 'goodbye' Hiccup hadn't been able to move for quite a while.

Damn his hormones for turning him into a mindless animal only thinking with his lower half. Turning his brain into goo. Gah.

"Ummm well you see H, I might have been fighting an epic battle…with Chicken…in my dreams….I was asleep. Sorry Hiccup, but man let me tell you it was awesome!"

"So you have no idea where they were headed, none?!" Hiccup's panic rising by the minute.

"No, but I'm sure they're fine! Astrid can keep my sister out of trouble." Tuffnut tried to reassure his leader.

"That maybe the case, Tuff, but we don't know where they are and if they need our help we won't be able to give it to them." He said in a harsh tone. Not giving Tuffnut time to respond Hiccup took off toward his hut several scenarios running through his mind. Never one to waste a second he started thinking through search and rescue plans now and if they weren't back by night fall he would put them into action.

* * *

They all stood in a line on the stables deck, except for one who stood in front of them staring out across the ocean as the sun set.

It wasn't too long ago that he sat in this same place and shared a perfect first real kiss with the women he loved. Now he stood there consumed with worry for her and his friend lives, praying they would come flying in at any moment to end his worrying.

"Alright Sharpshot, take this to my Dad on Berk, fly fast buddy." He said looking at his terror before he released him into the sky. Watching his best chance of finding the girls literally fly away.

Please, fly fast buddy.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder and he turned to look at a pair of worried green eyes, "when do you think your Dad will get here?"

"Sharpshot should get there by dinner tomorrow knowing my Dad he will probably leave right away so I would say in 2 days late in the day…" he told Heather dread filling his heart.

Why did Berk have to be so far away? Who's idea was that, oh wait…it was his.

Gods damn it.

"What do you want us to do in the mean time? We could still search even if we don't know where we're going." She tried offering, though he could hear the doubt in her voice.

"No, Ruff said the island was several hours away which is to large of an area to search blindly. We would just tire our dragons and ourselves out….No we-we have to wait." Cringing at the word because everything in him wanted him looking for Astrid. Now.

"Scullcrusher is the best tracking dragon we have so he'll be able to find them." Turning to his team mates they could all see the deep worry etched on to his face. "I-I'm going to my hut, look over some maps…if you need me… just…yeah." His face turned down wards he slowly made his way to his hut, his faithful Night Fury by his side.

Heather turned back to the others looks of worry and uncertainty greeted her except for one face, Tuffnut. He stood there blank faced completely void of emotions. Realizing she needed to check on the male twin just as she had for Hiccup she walked over to him.

"Hey Tuff, you doing Ok?"

No response.

"Um well, Hiccup has a good plan you know, once Scullcrusher gets here we'll find them. I'm sure they're fine, Stormfly probably hurt her wing or something so they're just grounded. Yeah, I'm sure everything is perfectly fine." She tried sounding convincing but everyone could hear her lying through her teeth.

Tuffnut moved his eyes towards her and gave a small nod, acknowledging that he had at least heard her. Before he turned and walked off to Thor knows where.

Looking back at her brother, Fishlegs and Snotlout she finally let the dread fill her face.

"This is going to be the longest two days ever."

 **Not any action this chapter, instead mostly character relationship building. They all have a ways to go but they'll get there.**

 **Thanks everyone SO much for the reviews/favs/follows. They mean a ton!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Astrid next time you have the idea of sleeping in between a bunch prickly fucking bushes just keep it to yourself!" Ruffnut emphasized by pulling another thorn out of her arm.

Last night after walking for several hours beside the river the two women had stopped for the night; unlike the first night there was no well hidden cave to sleep in. Quite the opposite, Astrid had only been able to find a large collection of thorn bushes that she cleared the center with her axe to sleep in. It was a long uncomfortable night but they were protected.

Now they had been walking for an hour, following the river down stream and thankfully they had not run into any more goons. Astrid non the less was on alert despite Ruffnut's complaining.

"Well there were no caves around to keep us hidden and there was plenty of space in the middle of those bushes. It was just the getting in and out that was the problem." Astrid said in a matter of fact tone. Though she had a few thorns digging into her hands she wouldn't dare pull them out now.

"Just stop complaining Ruff it kept you safe. Anyways we need to keep quiet, we have no clue where the enemy is."

Not heeding a word Astrid said Ruffnut continued talking, "I'm bored…soooo you and Hiccup…how's that going?"

"We're fine. Be quiet."

"So fine… tell me about that."

"Ruff are you trying to make small talk," she asked sparing only a small glance over at the other girl.

"…maybe…Oh come on Astrid what else is there to do?" Throwing her hands in the air gesturing to the surrounding woods. "It's just you and me out here and I'm bored, so talk. You and Heather talk, why can't we?"

Astrid thought about the question, Heather and her do talk, mostly about weapons but still they have girl talk on occasion. Why couldn't her and Ruffnut have it as well?

Eh, why not.

"Um ok so Hiccup and I are good," Astrid said awkwardly.

Ruffnut looked at her with a deadpan stare, "really Astrid give me some of the juicy details. Anything!"

Feeling slightly pressured, "alright um, you know how I've been staying in his hut the past few weeks?" Looking to Ruffnut who nodded her head vigorously. "Well the whole time I've been sleeping with him." She admitted a bright pink blush staining her cheeks.

"YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH HIM?!" She screeched loudly.

Astrid flailed her arms trying to get her to be quite. "Shhhhh, be quiet you muttonhead!"

"I'm sorry but Thor Astrid you're sleeping with Hiccup I didn't think you would come right out and say _that_!" Clutching her chest in shock.

"Keyword sleeping, Ruffnut. We're just sleeping in the same bed, not having sex. Got it?" She pointed a glare at her traveling companion.

"Oooohhhhh, well that makes more sense. So _have_ you guys done anything?" A mischievous grin speeding across her face and her eye brows wiggling.

"Move on to another topic Ruffnut or girl talk is over," she crossed her arms over her chest clearly effectively ending any topic about her sex life.

"Hmm how about this are you excited to be married to the Chief someday, you know be our Chieftess?"

The question rocked her to the core, so much that she stopped walking. Married to the chief? Chieftess? At the moment the idea of seeing Hiccup as the chief was so foreign but to see the two of them _married_?!

Well I guess if they kept on the path that they were going it was bound to happen. Still…Hiccup…Chief….husband. Wow. The more she thought about it though, the more wonderful the idea got. She would get to wake up beside him every morning, oh that sounds nice. How did she not think of this before?

Realizing she had been far to quiet she decided to tell her the truth, "Until this very moment I honestly hadn't thought about it..."

Raising an eyebrow at her revelation, "you're telling me that you're dating the Chief's Son who has had a crush on since, I dunno…birth, and you never thought about marrying him; and you two running the village some day? Seriously?"

Embarrassed that she wouldn't think of those things she turned away, "Ok Ruff enough about me. Is there anything you feel like sharing in girl talk?"

"Ohhh well on the guy front nobody's got the guns that I would like. Like I want a beefy arm that I can…"

"Shhh," she was cut off by Astrid silencing her.

"Hey Hoff you got you tur…" Ruffnut began to argue.

"Be quiet Ruffnut, I hear something!" Astrid whispered crouching low and moving the two of them behind a large tree.

Astrid could clearly hear several male voices coming from up ahead not far from there location. If she had to take a wild guess she would say some of them sounded like the men that they had fled from a few days ago.

Speaking in a hushed whisper, "Ruff, we should double back and then go wide around them." Their backs pressed hard into the trees bark desperately trying to disappear as much as possible.

Ruffnut gave a nod of acknowledgement before they both were moving slowly back through the brush. Unfortunately when they were only about 10 steps away from their former hiding place a twig snapped behind them and a crude voice rang out; causing both their heads to snap up.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

* * *

Heather slowly walked up to Hiccup's hut, a tray of food in her arms, hoping not to find his breakfast sitting untouched where she left it this morning. It was already mid day and no one had seen Hiccup since they sent off the terror last night. Honestly she wasn't surprised by his absence it was something they all expected but it still didn't make them all worry less.

Unfortunately as she got closer to his door, she saw the tray she left there this morning, untouched.

Oh Hiccup.

Realizing if she left this tray outside again it would also sit untouched just as the one before; she decided she would take it inside. Maybe while she was in there she might be able to speak to him a bit. Maybe convince him to come out, after all, it wasn't just him who was worried sick by Astrid and Ruffnut's disappearance.

Not bothering to knock, Heather carefully pushed open his door and walked into dimly lit hut. It took at moment for her eyes to adjust only for her heart to break for her friend when they did.

Hiccup's lanky form was hunched over his desk, maps and charts spread everywhere his head resting on his folded arms. She was sure he had been up all night and probably just fell asleep a few hours ago. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she sat the tray down on a table near his door. Unfortunately Toothless didn't get the memo on being quiet because he chose that moment to bound over to Heather to say hello.

"Shh Hello Toothless," she whispered desperately trying to keep her voice down so as to not wake up their exhausted leader. Luck wasn't on her side because an exhausted Hiccup sprang up from his desk. His hair wildly un kept and dark circles under his eyes, he quickly whipped his head around to Heather.

"Wha, what's going on? Are they back?!" He asked the desperation clear in his eyes and voice.

"No…no Hiccup, I was just bringing you some food." His body instantly deflated with her words.

Turning back to his paper scattered desk, "t-thanks Heather but I'm not hungry."

Heather decided to take advantage of him being awake and moved to sit down next to him at the desk. "Hiccup, you need to eat. Your Dad gets here tomorrow and then we leave the next day; you will be no use to us exhausted and starving."

Looking down hard at his maps Hiccup balled his hands into fist, "I'm no use now."

"That's not true, Hiccup!"

"Yes it is, no matter how much food or sleep I get I'll still be useless!" He yelled sweeping his maps off the table to the floor. The commotion causing Toothless to turn concerned green eyes over to his rider and gently coo in his direction, hoping to comfort him in some way.

Standing now Hiccup began to stomp around his hut angrily flailing his arms, "nothing, there's nothing here! I've looked over every Godsdamned map I have trying to find _any_ hint of where they maybe, and nothing!" He emphasized his statement by kicking over a crate containing more maps and personal notes.

Heather waited until she was sure he was done before she spoke, "did that make you feel better?" She calmly asked him, knowing anything more than that would set him off again. Thankfully she had been around her brother long enough now to pick up some anger diffusing tricks and she intended to use them.

Hiccup stopped his pacing and stood quietly in the middle of the room slowly bringing his hands down to his hair planning on nervously running his hands through it; when suddenly his right hand caught the two small braids behind his ear. The same two small braids that Astrid had put in and had been putting in for a while now. His angry resolution began to fade and his grief took over as he gently caressed them. As if they were the most precious things in the world.

"How could I let this happen, Heather? Before Viggo was killed I would have never let them go off like that. I figured we were safe…and-and I made a stupid call, one that could cost me…everything." He didn't dare look up at Heather, he knew her eyes would hold compassion and concern and right now he couldn't handle that. No one should show him compassion, they should hate him for being such a failure of a leader.

"Hiccup, you're right, you made a mistake by letting them go without all the facts and backup." He brought his gaze up to hers not expecting that sentence to come from her. "Ruffnut also made a mistake by not telling you which direction they were heading. Tuffnut made a mistake by sleeping on patrol and not seeing the location of the island. Astrid made a mistake by being over confident and insisting they go alone. There were a lot of mistakes made, Hiccup, and you can't take ownership for all of them." She pointed her gaze at him trying her hardest to convey the truth of the situation.

The angry fire that was only slightly burning in him went out completely leaving him feeling hallow and empty. So much so that he collapsed to his knees unable to support his own weight anymore.

"When Ryker stole Stormfly and Astrid was missing I had this horrible feeling all day. When I found her she-she…I thought she was dead. Today that same feeling is screaming at me and-and…its driving me crazy Heather." He said, his head lowered towards the floor tears blurring his vision.

Heather stared at the broken man in front of her, knowing nothing she could do or say would end his misery. The only thing that could bring him back was if a certain blonde Viking came walking through that door.

* * *

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

Standing in the bushes only a few feet away was one of the big ugly goons they encountered the first day they were here.

"Didn't think we'd see the two of you again. How lucky are we boys?" The bald goon asked as 4 other men started to emerge from the bushes behind him. All of them grinning like maniacs and holding their various weapons.

Astrid looked over all 5 men: strong, armed and stupid. Not a great combination for 2 girls to take on themselves, especially when one couldn't even hold a weapon. Odds weren't good for the girls so the best idea would be to run.

Unfortunately Just as Astrid was trying to come up with a workable escape plan the burly man closest to Ruffnut decided to make a grab for her. Astrid saw it immediately and snapped into motion.

While everyone else stood frozen not even reacting yet, Astrids movements were quick and precise. She rushed forward in a matter of steps and brought her trusty axe down on the offending hand grabbing Ruffnut, separating it cleanly from his body. The hand hit the ground before anyone even began to register what she had done.

The now 1 handed mans screams of pain rang out as he ripped his arm back to his body spraying the two girls with his blood on the way. His knees shook until he could no long hold himself up and hit the ground. One of the men ran to his side trying his best to stop the flow off blood. Though is seemed to be a losing battle, the man would most likely die from blood loss.

Astrid turned her gaze from the bleeding man writhing on the ground, back to her stunned and blood covered friend, "Ruffnut, RUN!" Recognition of the situation finally registered in her eyes and she spun around and took off at a breakneck speed into the tees. Astrid went to turn and run as well until one of the men swung their staff, hitting her square in the side, knocking her to the ground.

She hit the hard ground her breath temporarily stolen from her and pain blossoming quickly from her side.

Shit, a broken rib.

Before she could attempt to get up a large boot came down upon her chest crushing her back into the ground; further injuring her ribs. Not having anywhere else to go Astrid turned her eyes to the man who was currently pinning her down.

The man who spoke before pointed his raging gaze straight at Astrid's fallen form "AAARRRGGGHHHH, you little CUNT! I was told to bring you back but the Chief never said how many pieces! You take my mans hand I take yours!"

He raised his battle worn sword above his head ready take off a limb in retribution for the man she had attacked, when a large rock sailed in hitting him square in the temple. Knocking him off balance, his foot came off her chest enough for her to roll and get up. It was then she saw the person who saved her, Ruffnut.

Astrid sprinted to Ruff's side the best she could at least with several broken ribs, "I told you to run." Her breathing coming out labored.

Ruffnut threw another rock at the men before grabbing hold of Astrid's wrist and turning to run, "hey aren't you glad I didn't? Also if I left you to die Hoff I would have never got my chance to save your life." She grinned back at Astrid, still joking even under the stressful circumstances.

Astrid gave her a strained grin, "well damn, now we're even huh? Can't have that, I guess I just have to save your ass again."

The two women kept plowing through the forest, the river that they had been following, on their left, the men behind them hot on their heals. The trees around them started to thin and the dirt ground gave way to a rocky surface; and unfortunately for them they suddenly found themselves standing on a cliff with no where to go. The river they had been following turned into a small waterfall at least 50 feet high. They had effectively trapped themselves.

Four men emerged from the tree line, the fifth still where Astrid cut off his hand, "looks like you ladies have no where to go…" The "leader", the one who Ruff had hit with a stone, said as he stepped forward. An evil grin on his face, obviously enjoying seeing the girls who had bested him in trouble.

Astrid passed a quick glance to Ruffnut, "I might regret asking but do you have any ideas?"

After a quick pause and nervous laughter Ruffnut answered, "sooo don't be made but I maaayyy have borrowed something from Hiccup."she reached down into her boot and pulled out a canister shaped object.

"What in the name of Thor did you take?!"

"I heard Hiccup telling Fishlegs he calls it a zipple bomb and that under no circumstances should my brother and I be allowed to have one." She finished pretty pleased with herself.

Astrid passed another glance at the canister before bringing her gaze back to Ruffnut, "you can apologize later, light 'em up Ruff."

Ruffnut's grin seemed to double in size, "I've been waiting forever to hear those words from you." She brought the "zipple bomb" up, pressed the button on top and then hurled it at the men.

Clink

Clink

Clink

It landed in between the men and then…nothing.

"Well that was under whelm-…"

Before Ruffnut could finish the "zipple bomb" exploded, the impressive explosion engulfing the 4 men throwing them in all different directions. Unfortunately for Ruffnut and Astrid they didn't know how large the blast would be, so they weren't prepared for when the concussive blast hit them as well, sending them flying backwards over the side of the cliff and down to the water below.

 **Hey sorry for the literal cliffhanger there! Also sorry I haven't updated in a few days, life caught up to me and I was updating my other story. Don't worry though this one isn't going to be abandoned or anything!**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews! I love reading them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Darkness and pain surrounded her. Where was she? What happened? Oh yeah.

The cliff.

The waterfall.

The explosion.

The fall.

Then pain.

She couldn't feel her body but she could feel pain. Odd. It was everywhere just like the darkness. All though she couldn't feel her body exactly, Astrid decided to try and move her limbs; or at least what she thought her limbs were. A finger twitched, then another and that's when she felt the surface she was on for the first time.

It was soft…lots of soft things actually. Was it…grass? Another stroke and she was sure, definitely grass. Her hand moved gently against it, eyes still closed, she just laid there enjoying the natural cushion underneath her.

The fall had taken all but a second before her and Ruff hit the blistering cold river below. Water rushed around her hitting her all over her body like tiny daggers, quickly stealing her breath away in the process. The river's current tossed her around like a cloth doll, causing her to strike several underwater rocks as she grew farther from the waterfall; somewhere along the line the blows caused her to lose consciousness. She figured she would have drowned but it seems some God had taken mercy on her and washed her a shore instead.

Astrid still had her eyes closed, just enjoying the suns rays warming her body when a voice broke through her peacefulness. A voice that caused her heart to freeze and her breath to stop.

"Looks like you finally woke up milady."

Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes snapped open and that's when she saw him; staring straight down at her with those gorgeous, compassionate, wonderful green eyes. A gentle smile spread across his face and he spoke again, "you took quite the fall, Astrid."

How? How was he here? How was he here on this Thor forsaken island talking to her like she didn't look like Hel; or had been hunted for days by evil men. How?

"H-Hiccup…w-wh-when did you…" she couldn't finish her sentence, talking and thinking at the same time was to much at the moment.

Placing a hand on the side on her face, "don't worry about that Ast I'm here now. Nothing bad will happen anymore I'll protect you."

She still didn't understand, of course she believed that Hiccup would always protect her but how on Midgard was he here to do that?! This all just didn't make any sense.

Looking around slowly Astrid also noticed there was no one around them, just the river, grass and Hiccup. Where was Ruff, Toothless, anyone? Wouldn't they be with him? Things just weren't adding up. Turning her eyes back to her beloved, who just kept smiling down at her, she tried desperately to form a question again but no words would come out.

Hiccup was still stroking her cheek when he spoke again, "time to get up bitch." He said in a perfectly pleasant tone before he pulled his hand away and stood fully beside her fallen form.

Did he….did he just call her a bitch?

Before Astrid could think anymore on the absurdity of Hiccup calling _her_ a bitch he pulled his leg back and delivered a swift kick to her stomach.

Pain shot through her abdomen while stars danced in front of her vision and water spewed out of her mouth and onto the sandy ground below.

Sand?

The blinding stars finally faded away and left her staring directly at the sandy ground where her face half rested in sand and water laced vomit. Rolling her body off her side and onto her back; she found herself staring yet again into someone's eyes. Only this time though they were not the kind green ones of her Hiccup, no this time they were cold grey ones of an unknown man above her.

It was then she realized it was all a cruel dream. The grass, Hiccup; it was all just a way for her mind to escape the pain her body was enduring. Hiccup wasn't there, no one was there, no one to save her.

Her heart began to speed up as a wicked smile spread across the face of the man hovering above her. He knelt down again bringing their two faces close to one another.

"Welcome to Screaming Siren island beautiful."

A second later a blinding pain shot through Astrid's temple and everything went dark again.

* * *

Hiccup finally emerged from his hut around dinner Toothless following closely beside him. They made their way slowly down the connecting walk ways with no particular direction in mind. He just couldn't stand to spend another second inside that hut. The damned walls seemed to be closing in on him and driving him crazier than he already was.

Hiccup's aimless walking led him into the surrounding woods, away from the prying eyes of his team. He wanted-no needed to be alone; he wished to hear only the sound of crunching leaves and the metal click of his prosthetic upon the ground. Not anymore questions about how he's doing.

Odin knows how he's doing, shitty. That's how he's doing.

No, he desperately needed the quiet and to be left alone with his thoughts. Speaking of which.

How could he let this happen?

His Astrid was missing, the women he had pledged his love for, was. missing. Then to make it worse his friend and fellow dragon rider was gone as well. How did it all go so wrong? It sounded like an innocent enough mission: new island, possible new dragons. They had done this sort of thing hundreds of times now. Of course, problems had arisen before but nothing they didn't overcome. They had always been able to come out on top unscathed. So what happened this time? What on Midgard could be keeping them from coming home…if-if they could even come home anymore.

A thumping sound to his left thankfully brought Hiccup out of his dismal thoughts. Calling all his attention.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Hiccup turned to the direction of the sound, curious to see what the rhythmic beating was coming from. He moved around a large tree and there across a good sized clearing, sitting against the farthest tree from him, was Tuffnut.

The said thumping sound was coming from Tuffnut repeatedly beating a stick on a hollow log in front of him. Head turned downwards with eyes unfocused, it was clear that Tuffnut didn't realize Hiccup was there. He looked like _he_ didn't even know he was in the meadow; he looked like he was islands away. Which at the moment he probably was. Consumed in his thoughts.

Not wanting to startle the male twin, Hiccup slowly made his way across the meadow sitting down against the hollow log Tuffnut was currently beating on. Tuffnut continued his drumming despite his audience, the two just continued sitting there in silence; one looking at nothing and the other staring at a man as equally broken as himself.

Deciding to break the silence, "how long have you been out here Tuff?" The drumming paused considering his question and then started again with no response.

Ok clearly that's not going to work, Hiccup thought to himself. "W-we'll get them back." The drumming stopped and didn't continue.

Tuffnut kept his head down but his eyes seemed to come more into focus, "do you really believe that Hiccup?" His question coming out as a whisper.

Hiccup moved his eyes from Tuffnut's still form and rose them to the sky. Almost as if he was willing a certain deadly nadder to fly over head. It would be so much easier then to have to answer his question. Especially since he didn't know if he believed they will get the two lost women back. With all the horrible things rolling around in his head how could he believe that?

Hiccup tried to look on the optimistic side of things, Thor knows it's the only way he made it through his first 15 years of life. Now though, could he really say he believed they would get them back? The world outside of Berk was harsh, harsher than anything even he had experienced growing up. His former level of optimism wouldn't cut it anymore.

Looking back at the downtrodden twin he realized he would do the only thing he could do; tell the truth.

"I-I want to believe that only something minor is keeping them from coming back but…I know better. Whatever has happened I think it will change…everything."

Tuffnut finally raised his head to connect eyes with his leader, nodded his head and then went back to the rhythmic drumming on the log. Neither man spoke another word and didn't leave that clearing until late into the evening. Both lost in their own personal Hell of thoughts.

 **Little short but it was the best point to stop at. Next chapter Astrid gets to know Screaming Siren Island more than she ever would like to. Also where's Ruffnut?**

 **Thanks for reviews everyone, they mean a ton!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Astrid awoke violently for the second time that day only this time by a bucket of water being thrown onto her. Blurry blue eyes shot open to take in her surroundings.

She was in a cell. Chained to the wall.

Her eyes darted around the small cell's stone walls, to its wooden door with an iron bar window in it, back to the outside wall that had a small barred window and finally to the brute standing in front of her holding an empty bucket.

This man was one she hadn't seen before but she could tell based on his clothing and armor he was just another lackey sent to do a job. No one of true importance. Not like the grey eyed man who woke her up last time with a kick to the stomach; now he was someone important. She may have only seen him for a few seconds, but being the very observant warrior that she is, is all it took.

Everything about him held an air of authority; from his clothing, to his armor and even the way he held himself. He was someone near the top and if she was honest with herself she didn't know what it meant to have him be the one to welcome her personally to this horrible place. Probably nothing good.

"Hey girl, I know I got a pretty face but you don't have to stare!" Ugly laughter rang out drawing her out of her thoughts and back to the man in front of her.

Astrid replaced her blank stare with a furious glare intending to charge at the man but not able to with her arms chained above her head. So she figured a snarky comment would have to do instead.

"Yeah well I've never seen a troll before, so ya know, I was a bit surprised." A cocky grin spreading across her face.

The man in front of her immediately stopped laughing and took two large intimidating steps until he was inches away from her. "What did you say girl?" His breath reeked of mead.

Gazing directly into his eyes, "You. Look. Like. A. Troll. Or in other words you're uglier than a pile of yak shit. You shou-."

She wasn't able to finish because her face whipped to the side due to the force of his hit. Her tongue darted out to clean the blood away from her now split lip.

"Not a bad hit, shit face." Her grin now tinted pink from the blood.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-."

"Enough. Leave, I want to speak to the prisoner alone." A familiar voice wafted past the open cell door. Only a moment later the grey eyed man stepped through the door way eyes piercing into Astrid.

Locking her eyes on his Astrid was now able to take in his appearance. His clothing: a black sleeveless tunic was covered by a large intricate chest plate and metal bands around each bicep; to show off the size of his muscles no doubt. His black leather calf high boots that covered his grey leggings had metal plates attached to the toes and heels. They made an ominous metallic sound with each step he took. She shifted her gaze to his hair; his black hair was shaved on both sides leaving the middle long enough to French braid all the way down to his mid back. Lastly she took a good look at his features, Astrid was surprised to see that he couldn't have been much older than she was, maybe 21 or 22. With a height a few inches taller than her own, a strong jaw line and clear grey eyes be would in most cases be considered very handsome. Unfortunately the sick grin on his face wiped all that away and only made her shiver with disgust.

Now alone with the mystery man, "who are you?" She came right out of the gate questioning him not wanting to feel like he had the upper hand. Even if she was chained to a wall.

"My my, my men told me you were a fighter but they didn't tell me how feisty you were also." The wicked grin got wider.

"Your men?..."

He stepped closer to her, "yes my men. Where are my manners, my name is Randolph…Chief Randolph of Screaming Sirens Island."

Her eyes widened for only a fraction of a second before her stone façade went back up.

"Now my beauty, I've told you my name may I know a little about you?" Getting a fraction closer his eyes running up and down her, causing a visible shudder to race through her. Astrid felt like this man was violating her with only his stare and she didn't like it at all. Her piercing glare is the only response he would received. She would not bend to his will.

Randolph's grin faded a bit as he back away a bit. "No answer, well then I'll talk. I know you had a partner where is she?"

So Ruff got away, good.

Silence.

His grin slipped a bit more. " Ok why don't we go with something else, why are you here?"

Silence.

His grin was gone now and in its place was only his ice cold glare. Randolph moved closer to her again this time only inches from her face.

"I have an idea on how to make you talk, ya know? Would you like to hear it?" He waited, "the nadder, it has a saddle and you and your friend showed up with no boat. That leads me to believe that you rode that beast here. So if you don't answer my questions right now I'm going to march out of this cell, take my sword and stab that dragon right through the heart. What do you think about that?"

Astrid's eyes widen in fear and her heart began to race. Looking deep into his clear grey eyes she searched for any hint of a lie and to her horror there was none. This mad man would walk out of here and kill her dragon.

Steeling her glare she knew she could give into the fear. "When they get here they're going to burn this whole place to the ground."

Randolph's grin came back full force, "I wasn't expecting an answer like that, like I said...feisty. Now who are they, my sweet?"

"The other dragon riders of course, they'll be coming for us." Astrid leaned back to relax against the wall as if she was having a conversation about the weather.

"Oh and about my friend you won't be finding her, she's as slippery as an eel."

Chief Randolph stood there for a minute taking in all that she said his eyes roaming over her figure yet again. Then quickly before she had time to process his movements, Randolph reached behind her neck ripping her head forward; bringing their faces to touch nose to nose.

"You forgot something beautiful...your name?" His lips barely ghosting over her own as he spoke.

It took Astrid a moment to break out of her shock of practically being kissing this maniac; when she did fury over took her.

 _How dare he!_

"My names Astrid, and if you don't get your Godsdamned hands off me you'll regret it."

He released her neck shoving her back into the wall chuckling as he did. "Astrid, huh? Well have a good night Astrid, I've got big plans for you!" With that he exited the cell slamming the door behind him.

"RRRR BASTARD!" Astrid screamed in rage after he was gone. She pulled against her iron wrist shackles trying to test their strength while also giving herself an outlet to release her anger. After a few minutes of useless struggling Astrid calmed down and limply hung turning her head to look out the window. The night sky show brightly with a full moon.

 _Good amount of light for Ruff to make her way around this Hel hole. If she's still alive that is…_

* * *

Ruffnut stood behind a large oak watching the goings on of the village before her. It wasn't a large village definitely smaller than Berk but it had all the staples of any normal village: a forge, mead hall, homes, market, town square and of course the prison.

When her and Astrid fell down the waterfall earlier in the day she had definitely been the luckier of the two. Almost immediately after hitting the water Astrid was knocked unconscious and try as she might Ruffnut just couldn't make it to her body in time before the current took it away. Exhausted and still very injured herself she swam to the shore set on finding where Astrid washed up, praying that she would find her alive when she did.

Unfortunately when she reached the beach that Astrid washed up on she found her surrounded by at least 10 men. The one in the middle standing over her body being the obvious leader of the group. From a distance she saw the man deliver a swift kick to her stomach making Astrid vomit up any water that was inside of her.

 _At least she's alive_

Then Ruff saw the same man take the butt of his sword and crack her in the head, before dragging her body towards the village. She followed as far as she could without being seen, she watched them drag her into a stone building, the prison. Knowing she couldn't do anything until dark, Ruffnut found an easily climbable tree and hunkered down until nightfall.

Which brings her back to what she's doing now, surveying where everything is and the best escape routes. First things first, though, she needed to find Stormfly; it won't matter if she brakes Astrid out if they don't have her to escape.

Ruffnut silently crept a bit more in the woods on the outskirts of town until finally she saw their Nadder friend. Stormfly was locked in a large cage with 3 guards standing a healthy distance away from the front of her cage. They must have learned quickly how far she can shoot her spines.

Giving a small chuckle, "good girl."

Slinking back into the forest Ruffnut walked yet again around the outskirts of town toward the prison that she had seen earlier. To her delight she found that the back of the prison ended only a short distance from the tree line. So she wouldn't have to cross much open ground to locate Astrid.

Taking a quick look around for guards, Ruff shot off like a speed stinger toward the back prison wall, reaching it in seconds. She pressed her whole body against it, blending into the shadows that the night caused. There were several barred windows along the wall she was on…prison cells. Using the jutting stones of the wall to easily lift herself up, Ruffnut, peeked into each window, looking for her blonde comrade.

She reached the first window; empty room.

No.

She climbed down the imposing stone wall just to climb back up to the second window, where she found a large beefy criminal inside.

No.

Still not making a sound she moved stealthy to the third window slowly rising from beneath it and there in the moonlight she could make out a blonde woman!

Found her!

Wasting no time Ruffnut rose to look fully in the window so she could see Astrid and gain her attention.

"Psst"

"Psst Astrid…"

"…Ruffnut?..." The small form slightly turned her head to face the window and that's when Ruffnut got a good look at her friend. The left side of Astrid's face wore a large bruise and a split lip. Her clothing was in shreds and her shoulder armor was missing from being thrashed in the river. The intricate braid she wore completely undone and her krasen also long gone. To put it simply she looked almost unrecognizable from the fierce warrior that Ruffnut knew.

"Shit Hoff, you look horrible. Like really bad. Like you looked better when you had the scourge of Od—."

"Thank you, Ruffnut. I get it. Trust me, I feel as bad as I look. Happy to see you too." She shifted her bound hands above her head, trying to relieve the ache in her shoulders.

"So what's the plan, Ruff?"

Shocked into silence by Astrid's question Ruffnut could only stare at her instead of answering.

"Ruffnut. Hey, the plan." Astrids impatient voice broke through the shock.

"Oh yeah wow, never really made a plan before. Just surprised me is all."

Rolling her eyes, "well I'm not really capable of doing anything other than dangling at the moment so this ones on you."

Pulling on her long braids and thinking for a moment, "well they have Stormfly in a cage on the outside of town. Her guards are a good distance away, I'm guessing she introduced a few to her spines." Both girls chuckled. "So it shouldn't be hard reaching her or getting her out."

Astrid cocked an eyebrow, "why would it be easy to get her out she's in a cage and we don't have the key?"

Reaching down into her boot she pulled out yet another zipple bomb. "Did you really think I would just take one?" Her grin shown brightly in the moonlight.

"Thank Thor for your thieving hands Ruff."

"Now the harder part is getting you out, Hoff. This place is like a fortress." Ruffnut looked around at the strong stone walls and wall shackles holding Astrid in place.

Astrid nodded her head thinking, "unless you get the keys I'm not going anywhere Ruff." Astrid's face turned into a scowl, "I don't know how you're going to do this Ruff. This place…these people aren't like anything we have ever met before. It maybe to dangerous for you to break in here."

Staring in disbelief at her friend Ruffnut was about to object when both girls whipped their heads around to the cell door as it began to open.

 **There you have it, Ruff evaded capture and we finally meet the evil Chief Randolph of Screaming Siren Island.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, I don't feel like it was my best but after staring at the screen for to long I decided it was good enough.**

 **Also again thank you so much for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ***Trigger warning, male on female assault after the scene change. I'll write a brief synopsis in the authors note at the bottom if you want to skip over it***

Stoic leisurely strolled through the mostly empty streets of Berk, his chiefly duties coming to a close for the day. He had one destination in mind after a long day: the forge. Where he knew his long time friend would soon be finishing up for the day and then he fully planned on drinking a tankard or two with the man. Which he knew Gobber would never refuse.

Rubbing the side of his aching head Stoic thought back on all that he had done today. He resolved a petty fight over a few sheep between two farmers, fixed a damaged well after a young gronkle ran into it and read more scrolls than he would like to mention. Also with The Thing coming up in several months, this year on Berk, meant a lot of preparation...almost too much for just one man.

 _Maybe now would be a good time to start Hiccup's chief training…_

He knew that his son was busy at the moment rebuilding The Edge but maybe after he was done he would enlist his help. Especially considering so many of the other Chiefs seemed to be _very_ interested in Berk's dragons.

As he stepped up to the forge Stoic could hear Gobber's singing before he even entered, with a shake of his head and a smile on his face Stoic entered and headed for his friend.

"Stoic! 'Ow are yu this fine evenin'?" Gobber asked as he stacked a pile of metal in the corner, only turning briefly to look at Stoic.

"Oh yu know ol' friend. I'm ready fer a tankard or two. Maybe an ice block as well." The two men's booming laughter could be heard several building away.

"I don' know 'ow yu still do it. Hel, I don' know 'ow I still do it. We're gettin' old my friend." Gobbler flopped down into a stool beside where Stoic was leaning on the work table. Running his hand down his beard in a very thoughtful manner.

Just as Stoic was about retort an exhausted terrible terror barreled into the forge, hitting Stoic directly in the chest. Quickly he brought both his large hands up to catch the small dragon."Wha' on Midgard… _Sharpshot_?" Stoic asked his brow furrowed in surprise.

The panting dragon collapsed easily into his hands only slightly lifting his leg in recognition of what the larger man said. Knowing his task would only be done and he could finally rest, when the scroll reached its intended destination.

Stoic carefully pulled the scroll off Sharpsot's leg, setting the dragon down on the table in the process. His brow immediately furrowed as he read quickly through the contents of the scroll.

"Whuts it say Stoic?" Gobbler asked as he gave the dragon a pat on the head. Thanking him for his good work.

Staring at the scroll for a moment longer Stoic let his thoughts gather before answering his lifelong friend. "Gather yur things Gobber. We're leavin' for The Edge within the 'our."

A look of concern immediately flashed across Gobber's face at Stoic's quick reversal from relaxed friend back to authoritative Chief. "Stoic yu 'ave to tell me more than tha'! Whuts 'append?!"

Exhaling a deep sigh Stoic turned his back on Gobber. Not wanting him to see the worried look that crossed his face. "It's the girls Gobber…Astrid an Ruffnut...they've gone missin'. Hiccup needs Scullcrusher to track them an I wan' yu and Gothi to come with me."

Gobber immediately went tense at the news that his friend and Chief had given him. The loss of Astrid and Ruffnut would most certainly send the others on The Edge into chaos. He couldn't imagine how Hiccup and Tuffnut were handling the situation. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were damn near the same person and well Astrid was probably the most important person in Hiccup's life. Even more so than Stoic and himself. The only creature that could give her a run for first in Hiccup's heart was Toothless. Needless to say the two girls were irreplaceable.

Looking back at his friend Gobber could imagine the wheels in his head turning going through the little information that they had. Coming up with every scenario as to what sort of trouble they were in. "Gods…o' course Stoic. I'll be ready soon then I'll go get the ol' bird."

Stoic nodded with a far off look in his eyes, he turned back to his friend and quietly added. "Gobber I don' 'ave to tell yu to keep this information between the tree of us, do I?" His eyes firmly staring into the other mans.

"O' course Stoic…did...it say 'ow 'iccup's holdin' up?" He cautiously asked, though he knew what the answer would be. Hiccup was a mess.

Stoic let out a long sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. "No…but yu an I know well enough 'ow he is…especially when it comes to Astrid."

"Eh…better ge' there soon then." Stoic gave a swift nod before turning on his heel and heading back to his home to gather supplies.

 _Odin help us if somethin' 'as happened to her…._

* * *

Astrid's cell door slowly opened and Chief Randolph stepped in another wicked smirk on his face as he saw his prisoner. "How are you doing my dear?" He asked as he moved closer to Astrid's trapped form.

Astrid darted her eyes to the cell window quickly to make sure that Ruffnut was no longer where she was second ago, before looking back into the cold grey eyes of her captor. "What do you want you bastard?" Her fear receding once she saw that Ruffnut was gone and quickly being replaced with hatred for the man in front of her.

With a smirk Randolph stepped the rest of the way to stand directly in front of her, raising his arm and gently grasping a lock of her hair. Twirling it delicately in between his fingers for a moment before Astrid violently jerked her head to the side. Cringing at even her hair to be touched by this, this…animal.

"Don't touch me you swine!" She managed to get out through her gritted teeth her jaw beginning to ache with the pressure she was putting on it.

Undeterred by her actions Randolph reached forward again but this time instead of a gentle grasp of her hair, he gathered up a fist full and yanked her head to the side. Showing her neck off in a submissive fashion. Not one to waste an opportunity, Randolph moved forward placing delicate kisses all over Astrid's neck.

The moment his rough lips met Astrid's neck a gasp escaped her mouth and her mind went blank. Not because anything he was doing was pleasurable, no it was the opposite of that, it made her skin crawl in a way she didn't know was possible. A feeling she never thought she would experience or wished to.

Astrid was a fierce warrior, she had trained her whole life to be where she was now, a warrior who could strike down a man three times her size, dodge arrows and think swiftly on her feet. She had trained her whole life to fight in battle, fight like a man, but never _once_ did she ever think a man could bring her down like this. A sword yes but to…force himself on her…it was un fathomable. She was _Astrid Hofferson_ , for Thor's sake!

A rough nip to her neck brought her back to the present and out of her shocked state. Realizing she didn't have many options to fight back with her hands trapped above her head Astrid found that she could only arch and try to buck him off. So with as much strength that she could muster she shoved her chest against his own trying to move his larger form away from hers. Unfortunately for Astrid, Randolph anticipated this action and as she pushed against him he latched on harder to the nape of her neck; biting her deeply while pulling her hair tightly to the side.

"AHHHHH!" Pain shot through the nerves of Astrid's neck, down her arm and to the rest of her body. She began to thrash harder against his mouth to try and get him off but she soon realized the more she fought the harder he clamped down.

This monster didn't care how badly he was hurting her, Hel he seemed to be _enjoying_ it.

Stealing her breaths and gritting her teeth Astrid stilled her movements, hoping if she played nice he would as well. Then much to her relief she slowly felt her captors mouth release the nape of neck and pull back to look at her face.

Slowly Randolph brought a hand up to wipe the small amount blood off his lips, before wiping it off on his trousers. Completely unaffected by his previous action, like this was something he did all the time. A normal everyday occurrence.

Of course it could be, she had no idea.

"It usually takes them longer to figure submission is the key. But I knew you would be a fast learner though." He brought his hand up to trace the bleeding wound on the nape of her neck, "this will leave a nice scar. So everyone will know who you belong to."

Still gritting her teeth in pain Astrid jerked her neck again and brought her face close to his, "I will _never_ belong to you! I'll warn you one more time, let me go now and you won't have your village burned to the ground."

Randolph let out a slight laugh and met her eyes with his own, seemingly not concerned by her threat at all. "When my men told me all about what you did, all the men you killed and injured…I was enraged. I wanted to kill you in the worst ways possible." His eyes flashed with anger, "How dare some _girl_ do that on _my_ island!" Then just as quickly as it came the anger was gone. "but when I found you beside the river...oh did I change my mind on what I was going to do to you."

His hand reached forward grasping the remain of her tunic and in one swift motion ripping it open down the front. Leaving her exposed in only her bindings. Astrid's mind immediately went back to her earlier thoughts and while she knew he would fight back harder she needed to show _Cheif_ _Randolph_ once and for all she wasn't someone to mess with.

 _I'll be damned if I don't fight. Astrid Hofferson doesn't go down without a fight! Fuck being submissive!_

So just as his hands came up to grasp her bindings Astrid quickly brought her knees to her chest putting her worn boots on his own chest and pushed with every ounce of strength she had left. Letting her legs flop back below her as the space between the two grew.

Randolph, who was clearly surprised by her action was easily thrown across the small cell and with a loud thud hit the opposite stone wall. His metal armor creating a loud clatter which was almost as loud as the ferocious roar that came from the angry man a moment later.

"BITCH! Just because you're to be my wife doesn't mean I won't punish you like a whore!" He pulled himself away from the wall an advanced on her quickly wrapping one large hand around her throat. Immediately leaving Astrid gasping for air. Her legs kicking against the wall behind her as her body was deprived of oxygen. Of course while she should have been focusing on her lack of air supply and how to regain it, Astrid couldn't help but think of what this monster had just said.

 _Wife?! He's going to make me his wife?!_

She would rather have been strung up in the tree with the hunters than be this maniacs wife. Still thrashing in his grip her mind quickly raced for a way to save herself from both his choking grip and the marital claim that he had put on her. Suddenly a crazy thought sprung into her mind, absolutely crazy…but maybe just maybe it would buy her some time.

Opening her mouth Astrid let a few small choked squeaks out, trying to show her captor that she wanted to say something. Randolph eased his grip on her throat letting precious air slip in–which she greedily accepted .

"What was that pet?..." Randolph leaned in closer to hear what she had to say.

"I-I…wil-ll _never_ …b-be your…wi-fe…" she was barely able to say between her gasping breaths.

Randolph let go of her throat completely as he began to sinisterly chuckle, "oh and why would that be my dear? You think you will be able to stop me?" He gently ran his hand over her rapidly bruising neck. Completely opposite to the crushing grip he had just had there prior. "You're a beautiful and fierce warrior who will give me strong heirs…once of course I break you to my will. I want you Astrid, and I always get what I want." Looking her straight in the eyes to empathize his point.

Astrid sneered at his touch as she felt her pulse slow down with each breath that was pulled back into her body. Knowing she had to play this right she put a cocky grin on her face, seemingly unaffected by his words and delivered the news that she prayed would give her the time to figure a way out of this mess. A way to fight back.

"Well you're not wrong about me being a fierce warrior who would give exceptional heirs…but unfortunately, for you...they won't be yours." The grin spread farther as she look at his confused glare.

He gave her a quick look up and down with a cocked eyebrow, "and who exactly would they be coming from other than _me_?"

Pausing to wait until she caught his eyes, hoping he would believe the lie that was about to come out of her mouth. A lie that would either save her or kill her on the spot.

"My husband…the dragon master."

 **Hey everyone…I'm not dead! Sorry, I've been working on my other story, 'Hey Guys, Meet My Wife'. TOTALLY different than this one (modern AU dramatic rom-com) check it out if you want! But I promise I haven't forgotten this one though.**

 **So about what happened after the scene change: Randolph came into the cell made several physical advances on Astrid but she was able to fight him off. He let the bomb drop that he planned on making her his wife and she told the lie that she was already married to Hiccup to try and buy herself some time.**

 **Anyways, Randolph is horrible I hope you hate him as much as I do. Astrid has told a lie to try and save her skin and Stoic, Gobber and Gothi are on the way to The Edge. Exciting!**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews they are so appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"….your what?" Randolph's face began taking on a violent shade of red as his jaw clenched and un clenched at her news.

 _I hope the bastard breaks a tooth._

Feeling her nerves still tense Astrid knew that if she didn't play her part right and convince this monster of her lie, then she would be a married women before the riders found them. Which under no circumstance could happen.

Smug smile in place, Astrid leaned toward him to answer his question. "My husband, the leader of the dragon riders. He rides on the back of a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself…" she paused looking him straight in the eye. "Ever heard of it?" She leaned back cockily.

Randolph sneered even more after her answer, his cold calculating eyes looking her up and down obviously trying to read her. "You lie. No man could ride a night fury."

Astrid's resolve faltered for a moment. How could she prove to him that Toothless was real? Never mind the fact that while Toothless may have been a Night Fury, he acted more like an over grown house cat. All this beast needed to know was that very soon the infamous dragon covered completely with black scales–

 _That's it!_

"Reach up to my left wrist there's a metal bracelet…I give you permission to break it. Since, I know you will anyways." She mentally and physically cringed as Randolph began reaching up her arm purposely grasping her left wrist roughly as his hands sought out the bracelet.

Sighing she thought back to how she got the bracelet. It was a week before the battle with the dragon hunters when her incredibly sweet and romantic boyfriend had surprised her with it. They had just finished a night flight and had landed on a sea stack to get the privacy they both desperately wanted. It was getting harder by the day to keep their relationship a secret but both had decided until the mess with the hunters was through, it was a secret they were determined to keep.

While they had been perched on the sea stack, watching the stars, Hiccup had stealthy slid the delicate metal bracelet onto her wrist without her knowledge. It was only when he had "curiously" asked what was on her wrist did she notice it. A simple metal linked chain with a scale from both Toothless and Stormfly attached to it. It was delicate and simple but she could tell the metal was incredibly strong, strong enough to stand up to what she would put it through on a daily basis. Then the crowning feature, the two scales. One from each of their dragons, to represent the two of them. It was perfect.

The only thing that made it more perfect was knowing that Hiccup had made it for her. The man she loved so damn much.

A sharp sting on her wrist told her that he had removed the bracelet. Of course breaking it in the process.

 _Asshole._

Randolph slowly brought the bracelet towards his face dangling it from two fingers. The two scales shown bright even in the dim cell. There was no denying who the black scale belong to. A Night Fury.

"So tell me, how many dragons do you know that have pitch black scales? Hmm?" Astrid asked not able to stop the vindicated tone at seeing his eyes widen slightly and his mouth slightly ajar.

Quickly snapping the astonished look off his face Randolph replaced it with a scowl and furiously gripped her bracelet. "You little –." He never finished what he was going to say because right at that moment an explosion outside drew both there attentions.

Though Astrid couldn't see any of the village from her barred window, she could see the tops of trees and the sky and now a glow off to the right and smoke.

There was a fire. Lots of it.

Randolph jerked his head from the window and looked back at Astrid. Indecision and frustration clear on his face. Stay or go.

Astrid desperately hoped he went.

"Seems like your friend has made an appearance. Shouldn't keep her waiting you know." He growled.

"Slippery like an eel remember?" She gave him one last parting grin as he stalked out of her cell. Leaving the door wide open.

Under certain circumstances Astrid would use the open door to her advantage, try to escape. Unfortunately, these were not normal circumstances.

She was feeling beaten both physically and mentally and it took everything in her to keep her body from sagging the entire time he was with her. So the moment he turned the corner Astrid collapsed, well as much as you can collapse while hanging from your hands. Her entire body burned in pain, the bite near her neck throbbing in time with her pulse. She was pretty sure her hair even hurt. If that was possible.

The only upside to the physical pain was that it gave her something to focus on instead of how much she wanted to break down sobbing at the moment. This _Chief_ had planned on using her body for his own pleasures when he walked into her cell. Take what he wanted from her and then force her to marry him.

 _Monster._

The fact that he had left her cell only giving her a bite wound and some new bruises was a small miracle. The Gods were definitely looking over her. She was broken out of her thoughts was a voice carried through her barred window.

"A-Astrid…you…shit…you ok?" The tentative voice of Ruffnut broke through the thick silence.

 _Or maybe it was a Thorston twin who was watching over her…_

"….You saw all that…didn't you Ruff?" An overwhelming weight of shame hit Astrid firmly in the chest. Ruffnut saw how that _man_ assaulted her. Heard what he said. Was a front row witness. She had never felt so weak in her life.

"We-we have to get you out of her Astrid. I used the last zipple bomb blowing up the store house. It caught a couple other buildings on fire so it should give us enough time to –." Astrid cut off Ruffnut's rambling.

"Go Ruff." She lifted her head, and locked eyes with the panicked twin. "Get to Stormfly and go."

"What the fuck are you talking about Astrid?!" Ruffnut asked in a furious whisper trying not to draw attention to either of them. "That piece of yak shit almost–almost…" she along with Astrid couldn't utter the words either. To say his intentions made it to real. "and he–he wants to _marry_ you for Loki's sake! I'll just sneak into the prison and–."

Taking a deep breath squared her shoulders back and looked Ruffnut in eye, "we'll never make it. There's too many men and not enough time, please Ruff…go."

Ruffnut opened her mouth again to object, when a small fragile voice from the cell door had both women whipping their gaze in that direction. "She's right. There are men waiting for you at the prison doors."

A small girl of maybe 14 stepped into the cell. Her long black hair was braided into to two plaits that went to the middle of her back. The clothes she wore, while in good shape, were just an incredibly plain brown tunic and leggings, nothing else. Everything about her from her clothes to her subservient posture screamed that she was not to be noticed. To be invincible.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ruffnut's all but growled at her.

The girls eyes darted between the two women and for a brief moment Astrid thought she saw something familiar in them. Like she had stared into those eyes before. Odd.

"My name is Sara, Chief Randolph sent me up here to get Ms. Astrid and take her to her new room, miss." She answered them with her small voice.

Both Ruffnut and Astrid seemed to be taken aback by the knowledge that Astrid would be leaving her cell and this little wisp of a girl would be Astrid's 'escort'. As if even in her damaged form she couldn't overpower her.

Eyes brightening at the news, "great! Start walking to her new room Sara and I'll take Ast off your hands for you. I promise not to hurt you kid, I just want the blonde."

Sara gave a small shake of her head, "You don't want to do that, he's waiting for you." He small voice once again stopped them.

A few moments later Astrid swore under her breath realizing Randolph's plan, for what it really was. A trap. Sara, the open door, all a trap. This man could rival Viggo in diabolical plans.

"Damn it. He wants you to try and rescue me Ruff when Sara moves me. It's a fucking trap." Astrid's head dropped once more taking a few deep breaths trying to keep her anger in check. They were screwed. Slowly raising her head Astrid fixated her gaze on Sara.

"Sara, you must have the key for my wrists. I promise I won't run could you please unlock me? I need to do something."

Giving Astrid a quick nod Sara reached outside of her cell and grabbed a small stool. Moving quietly over to Astrid she stood on the stool and made quick work unlocking her wrist restraints.

When he arms were finally free Astrid almost moaned in pleasure as they flopped down to her sides. Blood and feeling began rushing back to the extremities quickly. She rubbed her wrists where her shackles had been, the skin rubbed raw under her vambraces. Gently as she rubbed them her hand caught the spot where her precious bracelet had once been. Tears gathered slightly in her eyes at its loss. Quickly blinking them back Astrid took yet another deep breath, grabbed the stool Sara had used and turned toward her cell window.

Raising herself to be eye level with her lifelong friend, Astrid could immediately see the confusion all over her face. With a gentle smile, and a comforting look on her face, Astrid met Ruffnut's eyes. A moment passed between the two women where no words were exchanged but everything was said.

Ruffnut began to quickly shake her head 'no' her eyes pleading with Astrid as understanding hit her. "No…NO, I am not leaving you Astrid. I _can't_ go back without you! Think about Hiccup!"

The tears began to gather again at the mention of the man she loved. This time though she didn't hold them back. She let them fall.

"Ruff I am thinking about Hiccup. You have to go. Get him and the other riders here. If you don't, neither of us will leave this Hel."

After an uncharacteristic sniffle and a wipe to her eyes Astrid put a mock stern look on her face. Trying to compose herself enough to send Ruff on her way. "As the wife of your future Chief I'm telling you to go…go and get that _husband_ of mine." As she finished Astrid reached through the bars her right hand extended.

Ruffnut stared at the hand outreached to her own and then looked back up into the determined ice blue eyes of her friend. Finally with a nod of her head Ruffnut firmly grasped her forearm.

 _Hiccup is going to kill me._

"I swear if you're dead when we get back I'm going to Valhalla personally and dragging you back. Do you hear me?" Her own fierce eyes glaring back at Astrid.

Astrid's grip on her own forearm briefly became stronger and her grin spread. "I expect nothing less. Fly fast…Sister."

It took all she had in her to keep her resolve as the women before her called her Sister. Ruffnut knew the two had become closer since coming to this hateful island, closer than they had ever been. But still Astrid was a warrior, disciplined and fierce and well…she worshiped Loki. The two couldn't have been more different. Still despite all that they had come together, worked as a team, fought as a team. Became battle sisters.

Knowing that if she didn't leave now she never would, Ruffnut gave her one last firm nod and was gone, running in the shadows to her escape.

Astrid watched her disappear into the dark, knowing that Ruffnut would be fine, that she would escape. Taking a deep breath, she turned around looking at the small raven haired girl again.

"Alright Sara let's go."

 **2 updates in less than a week! Go me!**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed, I really liked writing the last part between Ruff and Astrid. Again thank you for all the reviews, y'all are great!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Astrid and Sara walked through the dimly lit hallways of the prison. After only a few moments of walking Astrid realized sending Ruff away was indeed the best decision. The stone hallways were practically pitch black and almost maze like. Ruffnut would have never made it. She would have been easily captured.

 _Which is exactly what Randolph wanted._

Abruptly Sara stopped before a set of large wooden doors and began looking in some crates at the sides of the doors. Obviously trying to locate something.

"What is it Sara?" Astrid asked as she followed the smaller girls movements with her eyes.

"I'm looking for something to cover you up with. Chief Randolph wouldn't want others to look at what's his."

 _Cover me up?_

It was then that Astrid remembered that her tunic had been ripped down the front, leaving her breast bindings exposed for all to see. Also that her leggings were only being held together by threads after her trip down the waterfall. Essentially leaving her almost naked.

"Found something!" Sara popped up beside her holding a mans cloak. It was old, dusty and far to large for Astrid but it would work. Sara held the cloak out to her and quickly Astrid draped it around her shoulders and secured the tie at the top.

"Thank you, Sara." Astrid told her as she pulled it tighter around her.

Giving Astrid a final nod Sara turned around and grabbed the large handles of the door pulling them open to the outside. What the two girls saw when they opened the doors was pure chaos. Buildings on fire, several dead men with nadder spines sticking out of their bodies and more that were just plain injured and recovering on the ground.

 _Looks like Ruffnut put on quiet a show while leaving. A smile crept across her face._

As they looked around the village Astrid could help but look on with sick fascination. Watching the men who captured her bleed out on the ground and their homes burning. She knew realistically that those homes probably belonged to innocent villagers but at the moment she couldn't find it in her to care. The villagers may not have participated in hurting her and Ruff but their Chief did. And even if they hated him as much as she did they still chose to sit idly by and not help.

 _Until they prove otherwise they're all cowards._

She felt Sara give a small tug on her arm as she led her towards what looked to be the great hall. Yet another large an imposing stone structure for her to rot away in.

 _Great_. She thought as she watched more villagers and soldiers run around putting out fires.

Just as her and Sara reached the first steps Astrid felt the cloak she was wearing yanked back. Slamming her already aching body to the hard ground. Gritting her teeth Astrid craned her neck to look behind her and not surprisingly she found Chief Randolph's imposing form looking down at her.

Deciding not to let this moment of victory pass without rubbing it in, Astrid pushed herself up. Standing directly in front of her abuser and looking him straight in the eyes.

"So it looks like my friend left quite a parting gift." She grinned maliciously. "What did I tell you, huh? There's no capturing that one." Straightening out her cloak Astrid turned back around from Randolph's furious face, to face Sara. Who at the moment was as pale ghost, with eyes wide and jaw clenched from watching their interaction.

Before she could take a step toward the frightened girl Randolph's angry voice rang out from behind her. "How long?" She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"How long…what?" Her eyes catching his furrowed furious ones.

"How _long_ until that _Husband_ of yours gets here?" He spit out the words at her. Clearly upset about Ruffnut's escape and the damage she caused.

Astrid turned back around and looked toward the sky. Even through the smoke and light from the fire she could tell it was very early morning. More than likely the sun would be up in a few hours. And considering she didn't know what shape Ruffnut or Stormfly was in when they left she could only hope that they would get to The Edge later today. Which meant, "mid day tomorrow. My friend will probably get back home later today and everyone will leave at first light tomorrow." She turned back to Randolph.

"Anything else _Chief_?" The word burning her mouth as she said it. Every fiber of her being wanted to kill the man where he stood but even she knew her limits. And right now her body was to weak to fight. She desperately needed rest.

Randolph's face relaxed some realizing that Astrid had not lied to him about the time line. "No that's all, _beloved_." His eyes never left Astrid's, "Sara once you get Astrid to the room, please get her some more clothes."

Sara's small framed hunched over as she bowed and averted her eyes, "yes sir I'll get her a fine dress–."

"No…nothing like that. I wish for her to wear something like our other _guests_." He drew out the word in a wicked manner. Causing fear to creep up Astrid's spine at what could be the implications behind it. Astrid threw a quick look over to Sara and seeing her horrified face only intensified the feeling.

"S-sir a-are you sure, I-I–." A piercing glare from Randolph shut Sara up quickly.

"Are you questioning me, _Sara_?" She fell silent. "Just what I thought." Randolph turned his glare back to Astrid. "While you're at it put her with our other guests as well."

"Yes Chief." He grinned at Astrid, "enjoy your accommodations my dear. Don't worry we will be preparing quiet the welcome for your husband." He gave her one last sneer before turning and stomping back towards his destroyed village.

Astrid watched his retreating form with cold eyes. Never before in her life had she hated a man more. And never had she wanted to kill another person as much before. A few days ago this feeling would have surprised her and probably scared her; but now…everything was different. She had Randolph to thank for that.

A pull on her elbow brought her out of her thoughts and her gaze away from her captor.

"Come, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

The two girls stood before an inconspicuous door in the back of the great hall. Astrid wouldn't have thought anything about the door if it hadn't of been for the guard standing outside of it and the several locks it adorned. A familiar feeling of dread came over Astrid again.

 _Did I trade one cell for another_? She worried as she eyed the guard and Sara having a quiet conversation a few steps away.

Honestly she was sort of hoping to be kept in a normal room, nothing with locks and guards. While she wouldn't even be entertaining the idea of escaping due to how much her body hurt. A non locked room would come in handy for when Hiccup and the others arrived later.

 _Oh well_ , she thought as the guard unlocked the door, opened it and moved to the side. Waisting no time Sara and Astrid walked inside of the large room. The first thing Astrid noticed was the long table with two flanking benches. Her eyes moved towards the back of the room she saw a fire pit surrounded by several more benches and chairs.

Cocking an eyebrow, _obviously this room is used for larger gatherings_. She swept her eyes again and began to notice the doors that were on all three walls. Two on the left wall, two on the back and one on the right. _Odd_.

Just as Astrid turned to Sara to ask her the purpose of this room the doors on the left and back wall creaked open and she found several sets of eyes staring back at her. _What in Midgard is going on_? Was her only thought as the eyes that were staring at her turned into faces and then slowly those faces turned into women as they stepped out of the rooms.

 _Barely dressed women_. Her eyes widen as she raked over their forms. Ten women stood before her from what it looked like were around ages thirteen to twenty or so. Some looked more exotic, like someone from Trader Johann's stories and others fit more the traditional Viking mold. The most glaring thing they all had in common was their state of dress. Their _clothes_ could barely pass as under garments in her opinion. They consisted of binding like tops that only covered their breast and left their stomachs exposed, then all wore obscenely short skirts. All of which was worn with no leggings and bare feet.

Realization about what was happening hit her like a ton of gronkle iron; the girls, the clothes, the guard, the locks _…they're slaves…sex slaves. Shit._

Looking around at the hollow faces of the women, knowing the horrors that had been committed against them left Astrid's mouth dry. No words could form. So she just stared. Thankfully Sara broke the tension moments later.

"This is Astrid, she's going to be staying in the Chief's room." Several sharp gasps were the only responses.

Hearing the sharp intakes of air Astrid's eyes started quickly looking at the women's faces. "What? What is it?" _How much worse can this get_?

One of the older girls in the group stepped forward, she had long black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. Her eyes tentatively reaching Astrid's own.

"Miss Astrid…you see th-the last girl who was the Chiefs…well-well she…he…" The poor girl couldn't say anymore her voice choking with tears. Astrid nodded her head telling the girl she didn't have to say anymore. It was clear to her that the last girl had been murdered by the Chief. _Monster_.

Sighing Astrid looked over to Sara, "Sara, can you show me my room. I need to rest a bit." Astrid gave one last glance over her shoulder at the forms of the ten broken women before walking into her room.

Several hours later Astrid awoke in her plush bed. She had been quiet surprised earlier when Sara had shown her the room. While it had no windows the candles on the table beside the bed gave the room a soft glow. And the bed it's self was extremely comfortable. Being that it was lined with several furs instead of the traditional wood palettes that she was accustomed to. _Once this is all over I'm going to have to suggest to Hiccup that we line our bed with furs._

Astrid let out another sigh as she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, _if we can win this one that is…_

Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought about home. About Hiccup. Finally in the confines of her own room away from all others Astrid felt she could let them out. Whether anyone heard her or not she will never know but in that moment she didn't care. She didn't try to muffle her sobs. She didn't put on a tough exterior like she was so accustomed to doing. No, she openly wept for all that had happened to her, and she didn't stop until all her tears were gone.

 **It's been a pretty rough day for Astrid. Thankfully Ruffnut has escaped and next chapter we will catch up with Hiccup and the people on The Edge.**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews, they're amazing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Astrid emerged from her room later that day wearing her new "clothing" that Sara had laid out for her while she was sleeping. Of course clothing was a loose term because the outfit was very similar style to the other girls; breast bindings style top, bare stomach and short skirt with no leggings. The only difference between hers and theirs was hers was a deep red and the other girls were in black.

 _The benefits of being the Chief's girl I suppose_. Astrid thought morosely.

She had no idea of what time it was but seeing the other girls quietly chatting with empty bowls spread out on the single long table told her it was probably sometime around the evening meal. Which meant she had slept most of this horrible day away.

The moment that other girls noticed her presence they instantly became silent. All eyes watching her as she walked over to the large pot at the end of the table hoping that something remained in it. Thankfully there was plenty of stew left for her to grab several bowls.

Astrid sat down at the table, setting the full bowl of stew in front of her which she wasted no time eagerly digging in to. It had been several days since she had an actual meal and the little bit of food that her and Ruff had found while on this island really wasn't enough to sustain a person. She quickly finished her first bowl and went to get another when she noticed the wide eyed stares of the girls had still not left her. All the girls eyes following her every movement.

With another bowl of stew in hand Astrid sat back down but instead of digging straight into the bowl she acknowledged the other women's stares.

Taking a deep breath, "is there something I can help you with?" She asked slightly annoyed that they wouldn't just say whatever was on their minds. A few of the girls looked back and forth at each other before the same raven haired girl from before decided to speak up. Their unofficial spokesperson it seemed.

"Is it true ma'am?" She asked still as hesitant as before.

Astrid cocked an eyebrow up and took a bite of stew, "is what true?"

"Sara…she told us that you ride a dragon and-and your husband is coming...is it true?" Her eyes begging Astrid to say it was.

It still felt strange to call Hiccup her husband but if the lie kept Chief Randolph away than she would keep it up forever. "She's right. I ride a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly and my friend Ruffnut was able to escape on her and she will bring them back here…" Astrid paused still not knowing what time of the day it was, "its evening right?" The girl nodded, "good, so they should be mid day tomorrow."

All the girls stared in shock at what she had said. Not knowing what to ask her about first. So instead Astrid decided to ask a few of her own questions.

"What is your name?" She nodded her head to the raven hair girl.

"Erica Eretson, ma'am."

"How old are you Erica?" A question that had been plaguing her mind about all of the girls here.

"I'm 17. Miss Astrid-" Astrid interrupted her, "just Astrid is fine."

"Ok, Astrid, I was wondering is the rider that rides a four winged dragon part of your group? Astrid stared at her in shock, _four winged dragon…another rider_?

"Where did you hear about a rider on a four winged dragon, Erica?"

"Well you see my cousin, Eret, he's-well…he's a dragon trapper way up north and he told me not long ago that a person riding a dragon with four wings kept releasing his trapped dragons. I-It's why I believed Sara right away when she told us about you."

Several thoughts ran through Astrid's mind at once, _another rider? dragon with four wings?_ Before her thoughts could get any further the only exit to the room opened and Sara stepped in. She was carrying an empty basket propped on her hip.

"Oh, you're finally awake." She looked happily at Astrid's rested form.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better. Despite what I look like." Gesturing towards her battered body.

Sara set the basket down at the end of the table and as if they had been trained all the girls came over and deposited their bowls and cups inside. Before taking a seat at the table again. All eyes falling back to Astrid.

"So Sara tell me, how is it out there?" Astrid desperately wanted to know the state of the village. She needed to know how prepared they were getting for the arrival of the other riders.

She hesitated, "they…they are getting ready. I doubt we will be seeing any of the men tonight." A sigh of relief left all the girls mouths. Reminding Astrid again exactly who these girls were and why they would be so relieved that the men were busy.

 _Bastards_.

"Ok, well that gives us a couple hours to plan as well, so first–" Astrid was cut off in her speech by the clattering of a soup spoon that Sara had dropped. Her eyes staring wide at Astrid in shock.

"P-plan…what-what do you mean…plan?" Her hesitant voice asked Astrid.

"Exactly as it sounds Sara, we need to come up with a plan on how we will help my husband and friends." Her eyes squinting as she watched the younger girl continue to stare at her wide eyed. "What…did you think I-we would just sit back and be rescued?" Astrid slowly began to stand before sweeping her eyes across the other girls in the room. All looking down, to scared to meet her eyes.

A flash of hot anger swept through Astrid as she looked around the room at the frightened women. All to afraid to fight for their freedom. She of course had sympathy for these woman's situation and the horrors they had been subjected to, but to not fight. It seemed impossible to Astrid.

"That's it huh? You all were just planning to sit behind these walls and wait to see how this all turned out. Wouldn't want to upset Randolph in the case that my friends lose huh?" Her angry eyes swept across the guilty faces of the women again.

"Astrid, please you don't know Chief Randolph as we do. He'll..He'll…"Sara trailed off tears chocking her words.

Letting go of some of her anger Astrid's face softened at the sight of the small girls grey eyes filling with tears. A spark of recognition filled her, _wait…grey eyes…_

 _She couldn't be…_

"Sara…who is the Chief to you?" Her voice came out hesitant, praying what she thought might be the truth to not be true.

At her question the tears that Sara had been holding back fell down her cheeks. No longer able to stop them.

 _Oh Sara, please don't tell me…_

"He-he's my…my brother." Her voice barely a whisper. "Randolph k-killed our Fa-Father to-to…" Sobs now racking her body as she dropped to the ground unable to finish.

Astrid stood in shock staring at the small submissive girl on the ground. The same girl she was starting to become very fond of. At first she thought the reason she never fought against the younger girl was because she had shown Ruff and her the first bit of kindness on this terrible island. Then she figured it must have been the fact that Sara was so much smaller than herself. It would be a completely unfair fight. It was only after she woke up from her sleep and had seen that her wounds had been cleaned and her clothing carefully laid out on the table beside her did she realize the real reason she was becoming so attached to Sara.

She reminded her of Hiccup.

Not the Hiccup of today but the one so many years ago; quiet, submissive and would do anything in his power to please others. The Hiccup that everyone looked over as useless and worthless. The same one she had looked over…

Looking down at Sara's hunched form she vowed to not look over Sara just like she had done to Hiccup. The man who saved their village and changed history. If he could do that, she knew Sara was capable of incredible things as well. Much more than the quiet servant she was now.

Kneeling down next to the small girl Astrid gently placed her hand on Sara's back and began rubbing gentle circles until her sobs quieted. Something she would have never done before Hiccup had showed her that caring for others and having them care for you in return did not make you weak.

"Hey, calm down Sara it will be alright. We're going to stop him!." Sara whipped her head up at Astrid's words.

"Don't you see Astrid, there is no way to beat him! He's to evil! My Father exiled him from the island for a reason. He saw the wickedness in my brother and didn't want anything to do with him, he made me the heir." Her hands balled into fists grabbing her skirt tightly. "Then he came back with all those monsters following him and that's when…when…"

"Which is all the more reason to fight him to win back your birth rite! This is your village Sara you-we have to fight to get it back." Astrid stood from the girls side and looked at the other girls in the room.

"I know you're all scared and I can't imagine the horrors you have all had to endure but I beg you, please fight with us. Fight for this village, fight for your freedom…Hel fight just to see those bastards corpses rotting on the ground. Whatever the reason, we need you…all of you." Astrid fixed her gaze back down on Sara's huddled form on the floor and extended her hand out to her.

"So are you with me or not?"

* * *

Hiccup stood on the wooden deck staring out into the ocean as the sun set. His Dad should be there anytime.

 _Another day passed and they're still gone._ His heart constricted in his chest at the thought.

After spending several hours the night before sitting with Tuffnut in silence Hiccup went back to his hut and had stayed there the whole day until this evening. He didn't want to talk to anyone other than his Dad at the moment, so here he stood with only Toothless by his side, staring at the horizon desperately hoping to see the outline of Skullcrusher.

After what felt like an eternity he saw three black shadows heading straight for the Edge. For a brief moment for the first time in days Hiccup felt relief.

 _Help. Finally._

The other riders must have been watching as well from a distance because as soon as the three dragons got closer all the other riders seemed to materialize out of no where. All choosing to stand quietly behind Hiccup as they waited.

Scullcrusher and he accompanying dragons all landed on the deck with a loud thump exhaustion clear on their faces. Hiccup watched as his Father quickly jumped off his dragon and approached him before stopping several steps away. The two men just staring at one another. Stoick's face filled with concern as he looked at the shell of a man that looked like his son.

Stoick was the first to break the silence around them, "we'll find them son, Scullcrusher will find them."

Hiccup's eyes for the first time in several days flashed with the briefest bit of hope. "You promise?"

"Hiccup, I–" Stoick was never able to finish because just then behind Hiccup Fishlegs let out a shriek and began pointing to the horizon.

All eyes quickly swung to where he was pointing, at the large shape heading towards them in a haphazard flight pattern. It dropped in altitude several times, wings flapping hard in obvious distress. All eyes widen as the dragon came into view. A deadly Nader. Stormfly.

"Oh Thor it's them!" Heather yelled elated that her friends were finally back home.

Normally everyone would have jumped onto their dragons and help escort their friends in but the shock of seeing them here after missing for several days kept them all grounded. The most shocked had to have been Hiccup himself. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest with every beat of Stormfly's wings.

Closer and closer she got until she landed on the deck and promptly collapsed onto her side. Rolling her occupants off her back onto the deck hidden from view by her large body. The collapse seemed to shake everyone there of their shock and sent them all running towards the heavily injured dragon.

Hiccup rounded Stormfly first ready to gather Astrid up into his arms and never let her go, when he came to a screeching halt at the sight before him. Ruffnut, who had several injuries as well, was sitting on her knees her hands grasping tightly to the wooden boards beneath her, sobbing.

Hiccup's breath stopped instantly at seeing the solitary rider in so much emotional distress. Solitary. Only she came back, no Astrid in sight.

 _No…please no…_

His mind raced as he tried to think of ways that this didn't end with Ruffnut telling him the love of his life was gone forever. It was then that Ruffnut finally lifted up her face to look him directly in the eyes, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm so-sorry, I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

Hiccup couldn't hear anymore, letting out a gasp he collapsed to his knees in front of her.

 **So now that Ruff's back its time for everyone to find out what exactly happened while her and Astrid were on the island. And let me tell you, angry Hiccup is coming.**

 **Also did you like the little nod to Eret, via his cousin Erica?**

 **Thanks as always for the reviews, favs and follows!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Heather ran quickly behind Hiccup wanting to see her best friend desperately, obviously after she had her time him the man she loved. It was only when she saw Hiccup, mouth and eyes wide in shock sitting on his knees with Ruffnut hunched in front of him, chanting _'I'm sorry'_ over and over did she stop running. The scene in front of her stealing her breath away.

 _'No, it can't be.' She thought as the urge to vomit started to overcome her. 'Not Astrid….there's no way….'_

She barely noticed Tuffnut charge past her toward his Sister, embracing her tightly and letting her cry onto his shoulder. So focused on her friend and leader, staring forward with wide un-seeing eyes, pain lacing his features. Pain that she would never wish upon someone. Especially her friends who she loved.

Heather started moving forward again, intending to give support to her friend when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Gobber who had stopped her. His brows deeply furrowed and his head shaking slightly.

It was then that she saw Stoick slowly walk up to his son, stop and drop down behind him, before grasping his right shoulder. Seemingly shaking Hiccup out of his state of shock. Not a second later, Hiccup spun around launching himself into his Father's arms, burying his face into his chest. Much like a small child would seek comfort from their parent.

Stoick's other arm immediately came to wrap around his son pulling him closer. Trying to ease the pain ripping through the young man in any way possible.

Heather watched the scene her eyes filling with tears, threatening to fall as Hiccup's shoulders began to shake. His Father squeezing him tighter., tears beginning to fill the large mans eyes.

 _'This can't be happening. It can't end like this…she can't be dead, she has to be–'_

"Alive…" a small muffled voice spoke from inside Tuffnut's arms.

All eyes immediately snapped towards the pair. Hiccup pulling tentatively from his Father's grasp. His eyes swollen and red, his face streaked with tears but a small bit of hope reflected on his otherwise broken exterior.

Heather was the first to say something, "Ruffnut, what-what did you say?"

Ruffnut pulled away from her brother enough to turn her crestfallen eyes directly onto Hiccup. "She's-she's alive…"

At her whispered confession Hiccup pulled completely from his father and crawled quickly up to Ruffnut. His eyes now wide and desperate for answers.

"She's alive? A-alive?! Why-why would you…I thought…" Now gripping her shoulders and shaking a bit to emphasize his shock.

"I left her….she-she made me l-leave her there… _order_ me to." Ruffnut spat out between clenched teeth.

Hiccup's mouth opened and closed in confusion, not able to form any words at the moment. To stunned by Ruffnut's confession.

Seeing that there was a lot of explaining that needed to happen Stoick decided to use his natural leadership powers and step in.

"Alright everyone tu the club 'ouse. Ruffnut needs tu be patched up, during which she can tell us what exactly 'appened. Fishlegs take Stormfly to her pen, poor ting needs tu rest." Stoick's eyes sweeping the crowd seeing if his messages were heard. Hesitant nods were seen all around before everyone started trudging toward their destinations.

Tuffnut helped his sister up and Stoick went to help Hiccup up, who was still starting off into the distance. As the twins passed the Haddock men, Ruffnut came to a stop and looked at both of them before muttering another _'I'm sorry_ ' before limping off towards the communal building.

Turning his attention back to son, Stoick lifted the young man to his feet and stood him in front knowing the two needed to have a brief word before they met up with the others.

"Hiccup, she's alive thas all we need tu focus on now. She _lives_." Finally Hiccup's eyes reached his own, understanding flashing in them.

"She lives….my Astrid is alive."

"Yes, Son. Now let's go, I 'ave questions. As I'm sure yu du tu."

* * *

Everyone watched as Ruffnut sat on a stool, Gothi slowly pacing around her in silence. Obviously assessing which wounds needed to be worked on first. Suddenly Gothi reached out and grabbed Ruffnut'a left hand, unwrapping the incredibly dirty bandage from around it carefully.

The sharp intake of air Gothi surprised everyone, immediately drawing their eyes to what she was looking at. Ruffnut's left hand. Which even with the layer of dirt they could all see the through and though stab wound in the center of it.

"Lass were you–" Stoick began to ask all the others to shocked to say anything.

"–stabbed? Yeah. Bastard pinned my hand to a tree with a dagger." She grimaced as Gothi began cleaning the wound. "Don't worry…we got him back for it." Her eyes glazing over in thought.

Hiccup decided now would be his turn to speak up. He had to know what happened while the two women were away and what on Midgard happened to his Astrid.

"What do you mean, 'got him back', Ruff?" His voice returning back to its confident leader tone. If only for a moment.

"Astrid," she paused. "She killed him…stabbed him right in the throat with his own knife."

A dark ominous feeling fell over the room at what Ruffnut had just said. All present realized then that what they heard tonight about the two girls time away was going to fundamentally change everything. There was no going back once she started.

Greeted by silence, Ruffnut decided now was the time to tell their tale. "So I guess I'll start at the beginning, the island that I had seen was real. Very very real. When we got there it looked normal and we found the hunters gear…but no hunters." She took a deep breath as Gothi began stitching her wound. Which thankfully she had numbed before hand.

"So Astrid went looking in the forest, that's when she found them. The hunters, dead. All strung up and hung from a giant tree like fucked up puppets. That's when I got this wound," she held up her hand. "Bastard popped out of the bushes and pinned my hand to a tree with the knife. Astrid ripped the damn thing out and threw it at him and killed him. Faster than I could even think. It's like her body was controlled by instinct or something. It was crazy."

Gothi tied off the stitches on the palm and started working on the back of her hand.

"After that we ran to the beach to get the fuck out of there but they already had Stormfly trapped. Then they noticed us and we had to run, farther into the island. We had to find where they took Stormfly. Unfortunately, we ran back into the monsters after two days, we fought a bit until I decided to use one of those awesome zipple bombs you made Hiccup."

Hiccup went slack jawed hearing that Ruffnut had stolen from him but honestly wasn't mad when hearing what she had stolen had saved her and Astrid's lives. "I'll forgive the stealing this one time. How did it work by the way?" His curiosity winning out.

Ruffnut chuckled and then winced as Gothi began stitching up another cut on her arm. "To damn well. Astrid and I got caught in the blast, knocked us over a cliff and down a damn waterfall." Gasps could be hear from everyone in the hut.

"Yeah I was okay and got out on the shore but Astrid…she-uh she hit a bunch of rocks. Knocked her out pretty good. I-I couldn't get to her fast enough and she got swept away in the river…" Tears that she knew were going to be coming started to prickle at her eyes. This part of the story was going to be hard to get through.

Hiccup jumped to his feet at what Ruffnut had said ready to demand answers but was stopped by Ruffnut's calmly raised hand. "I found her downstream washed up on the shore…but I didn't find her first. That sick bastard did." Ruffnut gritted her teeth fighting against her anger and the pain in her arm.

After taking a few deep breaths she started again, "she woke up for a second and then he bashed her head knocking her out again. I-I found her later that night in the prison. C-chained to the wall. She looked like Hel."

Her eyes found Hiccup's and she could see the horror in them by hearing all the atrocities that had happened to her and Astrid, but mainly Astrid. He loved Astrid so much that this had to be killing him. Which is why the next part that she had to tell him made her hesitate.

 _'If all of this hurt him what would he do once he found out about Chief Randolph's treatment towards Astrid. It will probably kill him…'_ Deciding that maybe a more private conversation was appropriate, Ruffnut continued.

"Um…c-could everyone step out a second…I-I need to speak to Hiccup alone." She looked around the room quickly and saw the confusion written on everyone's face. Except Hiccup, his face showed firm resolve at her words.

"It's ok Ruff, say what happened next. Everyone here needs to know all the details. No matter how difficult they might be to hear." His voice firm yet she could hear the slight cracking as if he knew what he heard next could break him apart.

Nodding her head she continued, "we talked through the bars for a minute until _he_ came in. The Chief, Chief Randolph of Screaming Sirens Island." Stoick's sharp intake of air drew everyone's attention for a moment before they turned back to Ruffnut. Apprehensively waiting to hear what was next.

"He's young like us but God's is he an evil piece of shit. He-he took a _liking_ to Astrid…He hurt her." The tears that she had been holding back now fell without control. "He forced himself on her. She fought back before-before he could get _to_ far but he punished her for that. That's when he told her she…she was to be his wife." Ruffnut had to take several breaths before she could continue. That's when she noticed that many of the faces in the room had tears running down them as well. Heather was an absolute mess, sobbing into Fishlegs chest while he openly cried. Snotlout discreetly wiped tears away with the back of his hand. Dagur, Stoick and Gobber looked like they were ready to kill something at any moment. Gothi looked on in concern gently holding her arm and her brother looking pitifully at her.

The worst had to be Hiccup where she would assume to see tears and a broken gaze she was met with hatred. Not for her but for the man who had hurt Astrid. Hiccup's fist were bawled at his sides and a murderous look spread across his face. Something that had never seen before on the peace loving man.

"She stoped him though…she didn't even have to throw a fist to stop him in his tracks. She came up with the brilliant idea to tell him that she was not available, that she was already a married women. Married to a man that rides a Night Fury and goes by Dragon Conqueror." Hiccup's face lightened a bit at this information but not much, he still looked as if he could set something on fire with just a glance.

"I made a distraction, blew up a store house with another zipple bomb. It worked and Chief Randolph left, that's when I was going to break her out but Astrid told me to go. Leave her. She knew-she knew there was no time to get her out and still get away. So…she ordered me away." She lowered head in shame for what she had done no matter how right it may have been.

"I made it Stormfly in all the confusion and broke her out. They tried to stop us but Nadder spikes tend to have a way of _persuading_ people otherwise." She chuckled darkly head still bowed before saying what she had to say next. The very thing she had been dreading to say ever since she had left that horrible island.

"I'm-I'm so sorry Hiccup. I-I didn't want to but-but she was right we both weren't getting out of there together. Please forgive me…"

Ruffnut kept her head bowed hoping Hiccup would show her some mercy for her actions. At best she was expecting to lose her position in the dragon riders at worst she figured he would take away her dragon all together.

What she wasn't expecting was a gentle hand on her chin tipping it upwards to stare into vivid green eyes. Ones that only moments ago burned with anger now looked down at her sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ruff. You did what you had to, to survive and A-Astrid was right leaving when you did will save us time in searching. We will find her faster with you here."

He let go of her chin but still held her gaze his eyes morphing back into hatred, "the _only_ one who will _beg_ for forgiveness, in Chief Randolph." He spit out through gritted teeth. Ruffnut nodded in agreement. Horrible silence fell over the building once again. Until Stoick broke it knowing no one would move until he said so.

"All right everyone back tu yur huts, we leave at first light. Prepare fur battle." Stoick told them and Gobber began ushering everyone out, only leaving behind Hiccup, his Father and Toothless. Once outside everyone turned back to Gobber and the now sealed up building. "Yu 'eard the Chief. Get tu bed, 'morrow gonna be a long day."

Just as the group began to turn to head to their huts, they heard a thunderous scream followed by breaking wood coming from inside the closed up clubhouse. All eyes widened as more screaming, crashing and breaking of items could be heard clearly to everyone until finally the clubhouse fell silent. It was only when the screams of rage turned into muffled sobs did the crowd began to leave again. Without having to see a thing they all knew exactly what had happened and in that moment they all silently vowed that no matter what tomorrow brought they would fight with everything they had. For Hiccup. For Astrid.

 **Heavy. Man….heavy chapter. Geez.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone they are amazing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hiccup sat on his bed his face in his hands, elbows resting on his knees as he listened to his Father and Gothi quietly whisper across his hut. Toothless sat beside him his head resting on the bed, snout gently touching his leg. Trying to comfort his distraught friend in anyway.

He wished that he could acknowledge his best friend but right now that was impossible. Right now he couldn't do anything other tightly shut his eyes and pray that the images that kept replaying over in his mind would go away. Images conjured up by what Ruffnut had told him. Images that he _never_ imagined Astrid being involved in. Or wanted to.

The whispering from across the room gradually stopped and his Father's voice cut through the horrific imagery that was flashing across his brain. "Son?" Stoick's voice was unnaturally soft. "Hiccup we-we need tu talk."

Hiccup dug his palms into his eyes one last time before peeling his hands away from his face and wearily lifting his eyes to his Father. "What's there to talk about Dad? Some insane Chief has the women I love do-doing Thor knows what to her." His voice faded out as his gaze dropped back to the floor.

At hearing his sons proclamation of love for the young girl, Stoick's features couldn't help but soften. Memories from long ago began to flood his mind. Memories of his long lost Valka. How happy they had been and the love that they had shared. A love that resulted in the broken young man sitting in front of him. Then the pain of loosing her, the pain of knowing Hiccup would never know the amazing woman who was his Mother.

Furrowing his brows Stoick started to see the glaring similarities between his love story with Valka and his own Son's with Astrid. A great love that ended in tragedy.

 _'I can' let Hiccup know this pain. No, not him, he's suffered enough. We 'ave tu get Astrid back.'_

With a new determination filling him Stoick spoke to his son again, "I've been talkin' tu Gothi an there's a few tings yu need tu know about this tribe."

Hiccup raised his head at his Father's information, "you-you know these people Dad? Chief Randolph?"

Stoick shook his head, "No, I don't know a Chief Randolph _or_ a Screamin' Sirens clan." He paused, "but I did know a Chief Ivan of the Silent Sirens clan, who had a wee babe of a boy named Randolph. Damn near 20 years ago." Hiccup's eyes began to widen at this new information.

Seeing his sons shocked face Stoick decided to continue on with the information, "yu see son, the Silent Sirens were a peace lovin' tribe. They didn' want anyting tu do with us _barbaric_ vikings. So they exiled themselves an only traded outside of the Barbaric Archipelago. All the Chiefs respected their decision so we essentially erased them off the map and history."

Hiccup shot up off the bed and rushed to his work table grabbing a large map of the islands of the Archipelago and spread it out across the table. Looking over to his Father he pointed, "where, where is the island?"

Stoick stood beside him and pointed to a void part of the map. Just open ocean. "It's right there, a large island too." Hiccup's grip on the table tightened as he stared at the vacant space.

"How-how could you think this was a good idea Dad?!" Hiccup exploded at his Father, "to just erase an island because they _were_ peaceful! Then to not tell others who weren't around to know about it…that's insane!" His rage at the situation pointed directly at his Father.

"I see the flaws in our plan now, Son, but I promise yu our intentions were gud. I never thought Ivan's Son would turn out tu be such a monster." He rested his large hand on his Son's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I promise when this is all over I'll send word tu the other tribes and we'll make tings right."

Taking a deep breath Hiccup gave his Father a stiff nod and stared back down at the large map. Looking at the void in the map where the island of horrors was at and where Astrid was currently being kept prisoner. Hating that empty space on the map more than he could have ever imagined he could.

"Get some rest Son. Like I told the others we leave at first light." Hiccup nodded in response as the other two adults left his hut.

As his door softly closed behind his Father Hiccup felt all the anger and fight he felt moments before leave his body. Leaving him utterly exhausted mentally and physically. So much so that his body began to sag and drop to the ground, landing on his knees, where he was once standing.

Toothless was immediately at his riders side, nose pressed into his chest, supporting his weary body from hitting the floor the rest of the way. Hiccup didn't say anything as he laid his head down on Toothless's and closed his eyes. Far to exhausted to get up and get into bed. So there the two stayed, on the floor, Toothless eventually lowering Hiccup's body the rest of the way and curling around him. The dragon vigilantly watching over his broken rider the rest of the night.

* * *

The group had been flying in tense silence for several hours now, all of them decked out with weaponry and armor of all types. Knowing the battle that they faced ahead would be worse than anything they had faced with the hunters.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder at the space Astrid would normally be flying in only to be see his Father occupying the spot. A pang shot through his chest as he thought back to this morning when he tried to explain to the Stormfly why they were leaving her back on The Edge. She was far to hurt and exhausted to make the flight again today. Unfortunately the poor confused Nadder started to fight them when they tried getting her back in the stables. Resulting in them having to restrain her and then drug her to keep her from hurting herself. Listening to her cries as she slowly lost consciousness nearly broke Hiccup. Reminding him all to much of what her owner could be going through.

Shaking himself of his negative thoughts, Hiccup focused back on the vast open ocean in front of them. It was only moments later that a small dark speck appeared on the horizon.

"That's it!" Ruffnut's voice cut through the silence.

"Ok everyone we do exactly as we planned. Land in the middle of the village, I demand Astrid's release and depending on how the Chief responds dictates what we do next. I would say though prepare for a fight, I doubt he will just hand her over." Stiff nods from the other riders were his only response. Everyone present mentally preparing themselves for what they were about to do.

As they crossed the threshold of the island, past the beach and over the forest Hiccup pulled his mask down. Locking in the last piece of his uniform, effectively turning into the dragon concurring husband Astrid had portrayed him as. Dark, menacing and deadly.

Another few moments of flying and they caught sight of the damaged village. Huts were badly burned, some completely gone and Nadder spines still lined sides of buildings. Clearly Ruffnut wasn't kidding when she said she inflicted some damage on the village prior to leaving.

Shouts from the villagers could be heard as the group flew into sight. Causing a massive horn to be blown announcing their arrival. Soldiers began flooding out of different buildings convening together in the village square, in front of the great hall.

Hiccup raised his hand and made a quick gesture towards the square, signifying to the other riders follow him and land there. Toothless and the other dragons landed, shaking the ground with their arrival. None of the riders dismounted their dragons as they rigidly stared down the soldiers making a wide ring around them.

Weapons were poised to strike at the hint of a wrong move. As sneers and crude words passed around between the rough men directed towards the riders. Several made obscene gestures in Heather's direction almost causing Fishlegs and Dagur to break the plan and go after the men. If it weren't for the distraction of the Great Hall doors opening they would have.

The heavy clicking of metal on stone drew everyone's attention to the landing and small staircase in front of the Great Hall. A man dressed all in black and glistening metal, with equally long black braided hair stood still as a statue, his cool grey eyes sliding over the dragon riding group. He stopped his inspection when they locked with vibrant green which is when the wicked grin began to spread across his face.

"Welcome to Screaming Siren Island, I'm Chief Randolph." His eyes slid from Hiccup's to Ruffnut, "nice to see you back." His wicked grin spread further as Tuffnut had to reach over and hold his sister down in her saddle.

"Chief Randolph, we are the dragon riders of Berk, my name is Hiccup Haddock future Chief of Berk, and leader of the riders, and you have kidnapped one of our own. We are her to get her back." Hiccup's imposing chiefly voice cut through the air. He knew now was no time for pleasantries and small talk, only action.

"Ah yes, my sweet flower," Hiccup's hands tightened on Toothless's saddle. "You say kidnapped I say taken prisoner. She and her friend were trespassing after all, Hiccup of Berk." He walked down the several steps to the ground now having to look up at Hiccup, who still sat upon Toothless.

"Now I do have something I wish to discuss with you, if you wouldn't mind dismounting your _dragon_ so we may talk man to man." Toothless gave a small growl as Randolph gestured towards the ground in front of him.

Narrowing his eyes at the older man, Hiccup un locked his prosthetic and swung his leg over, before dropping to the ground. Helmet still in place and hand hovering over infernos location on his thigh. He now stood at least 30 paces away from the evil Chief.

"When she spoke about you I was honestly picturing someone a little more…well…more. Not so skinny. Didn't think that was her type. Now please, Hiccup, would mind lifting your helmet so I can see the face of the man who currently holds the title of Husband to my future wife."

Hiccup's breathing became ragged as Randolph continued his speech. Speaking of Astrid like she was nothing but a possession to be passed around. Taking a deep breath he decided to play along and lift his helmet if only so the man could see the rage on his face better.

"Ah there you are, dragon conqueror." A hearty chuckle left Chief Randolph, "sorry, sorry but I must ask how someone like you could tame such a fiery bride? Astrid has a fight in her that I've never seen, Gods and her body is absolutely–."

"ENOUGH!" Hiccup said in a roar that could rival any dragon present. His eyes burned with hatred at Randolph. "I've had enough of the small talk, give me my wife back!" Not missing a beat as he called Astrid his wife. As much as this situation was anything but normal calling her his wife seemed like the most normal thing he had done all day. A thought he would have to go over later when she was safe again in his arms.

"I suppose I should bring her out, at least so she may say goodbye one last time." "Randolph motioned to one of his men, who then disappeared back into the Great Hall.

 _'So that's where they are keeping her.'_ Hiccup made a mental note just incase.

Deafening silence filled the area, not a single person willing to say anything until the guard emerged again with Astrid. It was then that the sound of boots and the soft padding of feet could be heard coming closer to the large entrance. Hiccup's eyes staying glued to the space waiting to see visual proof that his Astrid was alive and well.

The large guard emerged with a small in comparison blonde in front of him, wearing something that closely resembled red under garments. Head bowed, hair covering her face and arms pulled behind her, she swayed a bit in his grasp as he came to a stop upon the stone landing.

Hiccup felt his eyes widen and prickle with tears and many audible gasps were heard behind him as he stared at the women he loved weak and beaten, marks and dried blood stained her skin. The rage he felt inside for Randolph exponentially growing.

"What did you do to her you bastard?!" His rage no longer able to be contained as he yelled at the older man.

Randolph shrugged, "to be fair it wasn't _all_ me but our Astrid has to be taught disobeying her Husband is not to be allowed." Randolph turned back to Astrid, "sweet heart why don't you lift that pretty face of yours so you may say good bye to your _Husband_."

It seemed to happen in slow motion as Astrid moved her head shifting the curtain of blonde hair until her face was fully up right and big brown eyes stared at the crowd a smirk playing on her lips. More gasps were heard from the riders as their eyes widened at the girl in front of them who was most certainly _not_ Astrid.

"Wha…what is the meaning of this?!" Chief Randolph screamed at the guard holding "Astrid".

"I-I don't understand sir…I grabbed the one dressed in red! The Chief's woman…I-I…" the guard stammered as he tried to explain his blunder to the man who could easily kill him.

While the man sputtered, Hiccup couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde woman standing not far from him. While she was looked extremely similar to Astrid she was most definitely not his Astrid. So that led him to wonder where did this girl come from and where was his Astrid? What was going on? Clearly Chief Randolph didn't know either.

"S-sir I'll g-go back and retrieve the–" a sickening crack was heard and the guard stop abruptly stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape. His grip must of loosened because the blonde woman quickly moved out of his hands and ran backwards to stand next to the Great Halls doors. With nothing else keeping the man upright he immediately fell to his knees, the same shocked expression etched on his face before falling completely forward onto the stones.

Everyone present then saw the large axe protruding from his back, having made a clean cut to his spine effectively killing him instantly. They all had their shocked eyes locked on the dead man when another form emerged from the building sauntering slowly before stopping. Causing the crowd to shift their gaze.

Hiccup's heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest at any moment as Astrid stood there, loose blonde hair blowing in the wind as ice blue eyes piercing the crowd. Blue eyes that had haunted his sleep for many nights now. She wore a similar outfit as the other woman just in all black. Which in any other circumstance would have made Hiccup loose his breath at seeing all the skin of her beautiful body but not now when her skin was littered with bruises and cuts.

No one could speak as they gazed upon their lost friend who stood there looking every bit the fierce Valkyrie that she acted like. Bare feet started walking again until she stood beside the dead man. Lifting one long lean leg she delicately placed it on his back and reached down to the axe handle. Grasping it she gave a stiff jerk and the blade slid out of the mans flesh, blood coating it in a grim display. Not wasting any time, Astrid hefted the axe to her shoulder and turned back to the stunned crowd.

A smug grin plastered on her face she addressed the crowd, "looking for me?"

 **Next chapter the battle and then just the epilogue!**

 **Hope you enjoyed, as always thank you for all the reviews! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You didn't think you would be able to keep me in your little rape dungeon did you _Chief_?" Astrid bit out every word at the man. Briefly she glanced behind Randolph and caught sight of the wide green eyes of the man she loved. Desperately she wanted to run to him, embrace him and fly away from this place but she knew there was a battle to fight here and she wouldn't run from it.

"There are a few people who want to have a word with you." Astrid let out a whistle and ten women walked through the doorway behind her. Nine in outfits similar to hers and one small raven haired girl. All the battered women greeting him with wicked looks in their eyes and carrying an assortment of weapons. Sara even carried a small sword with a look of determination on her face.

"What is this?! Did you teach the whores to fight while you were with them?" Randolph laughed a bit which triggered his men to laugh as well. "Those girls are only good for fucking not fighting." His sneer spread across his face.

"Fucking huh? Is that what you call rape?" Astrid squinted her eyes at the monster in front of her. "You know it's funny, if you had taken even a single moment out of raping and brutalizing these women to speak to them you would have realized how wrong you are." Her arms gestured behind her. "All these women were trained to fight and even if they weren't they would rather die on the battle field than continue getting raped everyday until you decided to throw them out like trash. Even your own Sister, who has no training is willing to fight…all they needed was a chance."

Astrid took her axe off her shoulder and pointed it at him, "you really should have killed me, Chief, because I just gave them their chance."

Randolph let out a roar as he drew his sword pointing it in Astrid's direction. Causing everyone else present to draw their weapons as well. Gleaming metal pointed in all directions and the dragons all opened their mouths fire burning brightly in the direction of the soldiers. It was only when one sword ignited into flames in the middle of it all did the tension break and all eyes turned to Hiccup.

"Chief Randolph, stop this!" Hiccup's voice boomed over the field in a way he was sure his Dad was proud of. "We have dragons this fight is un fair, let Astrid and the women go and we will leave." Cold grey eyes stared into firm green ones, sizing up his options.

"Un fair you say…maybe we should make it more fair then?" Before anyone could react several archers sprang up from the roof of the Great Hall, familiar dragon hunter arrows pointed at them. Seconds later the arrows were singing through the air towards their targets. With only moments to react Toothless, the fastest out of them all, fired a plasma blast in the direction of the arrows. Stopping most but unfortunately several still made it past hitting, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Grump and a stray one hitting Toothless as well. Immediately the dragons were immobilized to the ground.

That's when all Hel broke loose.

Everyone sprang into actions immediately, soldiers moved in on the riders and the women near the Great Hall. All the riders dismounted their dragons in seconds, they and the mobile dragons moved protectively to form a barrier in front of their injured friends.

"Dragons stay and protect the injured, the rest of you…." Stoick's booming voice carried over to the other riders,"…today we fight like Vikings!" He said as he swung his mighty axe slicing into the arm of the first soldier who challenged him.

Dagur and Heather ran into the fray both shouting at the top of their lungs in a very Berserker fashion. Heather wielding her unique axe and Dagur deciding to do the absolute deranged thing and fight with his bare hands. Bare hands that were throwing punch after punch knocking a Soldier to the ground where Heather took advantage of the situation and brought down her axe. Separating his head from his body, spraying the siblings in blood as they moved on to their next opponent.

Wrestling on the ground with a Soldier, Snotlout found himself on the loosing end of the fight. His hammer laying on the ground just out of reach and his opponents sword getting dangerously close to his throat, Snotlout, had to use every ounce of his strength to keep from getting run through. Then right as the sword began to slice into his skin the man stopped both men's eyes locked in shock. Both sets of eyes trailed down to the other mans chest which now had a very sharp spear sticking through it. Quickly the spear ripped back the way it came and as it left so did the mans life leaving him limp.

Snotlout pushed the dead man off of him and looked up at his savior only to find the grinning face of one Ruffnut Thorston. "You ok Snotlout?" Her hand extended to help him up. The moment their hands met Snotlout felt electricity race through his body. A feeling he had never felt before causing him to see the female twin in a light that he had never before. As he watched her run off he wondered ' _has Ruff always been that pretty?'_

The other twin from the Thorston duo was having just as much luck as his sister in defeating the enemy. His anger over the treatment of his sister fueling his killing rage. Macey II slamming into another skull with a sicking crack dropping the man instantly. He was making his way back towards the dragon circle where he saw Fishlegs, the Chief and Gobber defending off a whole mess of men. He got there just as Gobber's hook went into the neck of a man ripping the inside of his throat to the outside.

"Stoick! This is the most fun we've 'ad in years my friend!" Fishlegs looking green at the whole situation but still swung a heavy shield and hammer at the soldiers knocking them to the ground.

"Aye Gobber! Reminds me of the ol' days!" He let out a bellow as he slammed his head into an opponent knocking the man down to the ground where he finished him off with his already dripping axe.

Tuffnut moved to the side of the men, "remind me after this is over I've GOT to hear some of these stories! They sound amazing!"

"Oh tha' they are lad!" Gobber grinned and sent another man flying with a kick to the gut.

Astrid was fighting ferociously with the men who were attacking her and the girls. She had already brought down three and she was working on the fourth currently. She wished she had _her_ axe but unfortunately she had no idea where it was, so she was stuck having to fight with a poor substitute. It was to heavy for her, especially with her already weakened body but she made it work. Her life depended on it working.

She chanced a glance at the girls and Sara, they seemed to be doing well. Several were trained to fight and it seemed she wasn't wrong in saying the others would step up and fight when needed. They had injuries littering their bodies but still they fought on. Fought for their freedom. Seeing an opening, Astrid swung her axe a finally time ending the fight with the man in front of her, when she embedded the blade between his eyes. Ripping it out quickly she glanced back and sought out Sara's form.

Sara, was the least trained out of them but probably had the biggest reason for fighting today. Her tribe and island depended on them winning this fight which was why her staying alive was absolutely imperative. Other than killing that _bastard_ Randolph, Astrid's mission today was to keep Sara alive and safe. So when she saw a nasty looking soldier baring down on the younger girl, she sprang into action. Racing towards the two, Astrid was just in time to see the man land a blow to Sara's head knocking her unconscious. He quickly reached down and effortlessly picked the small girl up and ran into the Great Hall. Without even thinking Astrid ran in after them.

Hiccup had the lowest body count at zero because the moment the fighting broke out he had been engaged in battle exclusively with Chief Randolph. The two men exchanging blow after blow to one another. Inferno had burned and cut the older man in several places but unfortunately Hiccup had not landed any critical blows. Similarly neither had Randolph, he was only able to strike Hiccup's leg and deliver a blow to Hiccup's head with the swords handle. It seemed Astrid's fight training had truly come in handy. Hiccup had recently learned that brute strength would never be something he was capable of but speed and agility came naturally. After his awkward clumsy faze as a child that is. So as Randolph swung with all his strength, Hiccup parried and struck when he was able.

Blocking another blow the two men pushed on each others swords standing face to face. "Stop this Randolph! Your men are falling, just give up!" Hiccup yelled between gritted teeth.

"I've worked to hard dragon conqueror. This island is mine!" He used his reserved strength and pushed Hiccup back causing him to fall to the ground. Raising his sword to ward off any blows Hiccup was surprised when he saw Randolph glance behind him before taking off in the other direction. Following his line of sight Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw what Randolph was racing after. Astrid. Who had just disappeared through the Great Hall's doors. Standing quickly Hiccup followed after the man.

Running through the large doors Hiccup was shocked to see several knocked over torches causing the back of the room to steadily becoming engulfed in flames. More frightening was in front of those flames Astrid was fighting Randolph with the small body of the little girl protectively behind her.

With the fire spreading quickly Hiccup made his way towards the three people. Astrid and Randolph never breaking from their fight at his entrance. Knowing there was no way he could break into the middle of the fight between the two he instead ran over to the unconscious girl on the floor. Checking her quickly to make sure she was breathing, when he found she was he quickly picked her up turning back to the fight behind him.

Astrid's axe swung ferociously down on Randolph's sword knocking the man back a step, "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to skin you alive for what you did to me and those women"

A wicked grin spread on his face, "oh they liked it. You would have too if we had more time!" He lunged forward cutting a shallow wound into her side with his sword. Blood began to poor out as Astrid let go of her Axe to grab her side.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup saw the blow and then the blood poor down her side as she dropped her axe in obvious amounts of pain. Randolph seeing his opening, began to advance on her his grip tightening on his sword. Knowing he only had seconds before Randolph would deliver the killing blow to the woman he loved, Hiccup sprang into action. Still holding Sara's unconscious form Hiccup broke into a run, ramming his shoulder right into Randolph's side and sending the evil Chief skidding across the ground and right into a wooden pillar, knocking him unconscious.

Hiccup knelt next to Astrid, still holding the unconscious Sara "Astrid, we have to go, the fires spreading." He emphasized with a cough from the smoke. "Can you move?" Concern dripping from his voice. He hadn't seen Astrid for days and he hated that he couldn't stop and take her into his arms but right now wasn't the time. Right now, they needed to get out of the burning Great Hall.

Astrid coughed, cringing as she did, "I don't think so Hiccup, I'm to damn weak." Blurry blue eyes looked into his own, even through the smoke they shined.

Thinking for a moment, Hiccup went through all their options trying to find the best solution but unfortunately before he was able do anything he heard groaning coming from where Randolph had landed.

"Shit…you…bastard." Randolph gritted out as he slowly got to his feet; struggling with every movement. "I'm going to kill…you…but not…before I kill your cunt of a wife…" He took a shuffled step toward the trio who were one hundred percent at his mercy. "I only wish…I would have been able to have…some fun with her–" A loud cracking from above interrupted him causing all eyes to lift upwards just in time to see a large beam separate from the ceiling and come crashing down. Landing right on top of Chief Randolph with a sickening bone crushing sound.

Debris flew through the air peppering the small group, Hiccup turned his back trying to shield the two women as best he could. Leaning close to Astrid, he buried his face in her hair, taking a moment to enjoy her nearness. Unfortunately, it only lasted seconds because as the debris stopped flying their heads shot up again to the sound of more creaking and breaking.

"A-Astrid we have to get out of here! Get on my back." He turned and presented her his back.

"Hiccup–"

He turned his head to look at her apprehensive face, "we don't have time, just get on!" Without another question Astrid slid her arms around his neck and locked her legs around his waist. Hiccup got up as quickly as he could still hunched over a bit when he was finally able to stand. Coughing again as smoke filled his lungs he shouted back at her, "hold on tight Ast, I can't keep you up at all!" With Sara cradled in his arms and the women he loves attached to his back he slowly looked for a way out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the battle had come to an end, Randolph's men were either dead on the ground or tied up. The riders and kidnapped women had their fair share of injuries the worst being the loss of a hand of one of the girls. Thankfully Gothi, who Hiccup had stay back in the woods during the fight, was able to save her with the help of several village women.

The main concern now was the burning Great Hall and the noticeable absence of Hiccup, Astrid and Sara. "Yu don' think their in there do yu Stoick?" Gobber fretted beside his life long friend.

"Where else could they be Gobber?!" Stoick turned to the dragons and riders. "Whichever dragons are able tu fly I want them in the air! I need eyes to look for Hiccup and Astrid!" Stoick's unease at the situation beginning to bleed through to his voice.

Dagur and Heather immediately volunteered and sailed into the air on their dragons. "Anything?!" Stoick called from the ground.

Heather shook her head, "nothing! They have to be in the building!" As the other riders gathered around, Stoick finally decided he had had enough. "I can't sit by and watch my Son and the women he loves burn up! Not after all we did to get her back." He began heading toward the large building, fully intending to go inside, when crashing could be heard and then the wooden roof began to sag.

Fear shot through him knowing they had little time left before the roof caved in completely, "We have tu get in there! They'll be crushed!" The entire group began running towards the building when instantly the entire roof gave out falling to the ground in a deafening crash.

Everyone skidded to a halt in front of the now ruins of the Great Hall staring in disbelief at what had just happened. The flames began dying down after the roof collapse leaving large plumes of smoke filling the air. It was only when the crowd heard the distressed cries of a Night Fury behind them did they snap out of their trance.

"N-no….no. There's no way...we-we have to…" Stoick went to take a step forward when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him he saw Gobber's grim face and wet eyes. "There's nuthin' we can do now Stoick, they're gone." The tears he had been holding back fell down his cheeks.

Taking a slow look around Stoick found the same truth written on the faces of the rest of the crowd. The riders all had looks of horror on their faces and many villagers had their heads bowed in a prayerful manner. Stoick eyes moved again and landed on his Son's distressed dragon who was still slowly moving forward. Not deterred by his recent poisoning, Toothless practically drug himself towards the burning building determined to find his best friend.

Walking up to the black dragon, Stoick laid his hands on the worried dragon's head. "I'm sorry Toothless…th-they're gone…" the distraught dragon didn't seem to listen to his words and kept slowly charging forward. "No…no Toothless yu don't under–"

"LOOK!" Ruffnut's cry pierced the air causing everyone to whip their gaze in the direction she was pointing. There to the right of the rubble of the building walking in the smoke was a slowly moving odd shape. Everyone held their breath as the shape came closer and closer until it finally came out of the haze of smoke and Hiccup's hunched form carrying two unconscious women came into sight.

"SON!" Stoick's voiced boomed as he and the rest of the riders charged forward towards the three people. By the time they had reached the trio Hiccup looked ready to drop himself, exhaustion written all over his face. Seeing this Gobber stepped forward and took the small girl out of Hiccup's arms lightening his load immediately. Stoick went to reach for Astrid, who at this point was just draped across Hiccup's back but he was stopped by Hiccup's arms reaching around to hold her to him.

"Son, let me take her. Gothi needs to look at her." He reached for her again but Hiccup tightened his grip while slowly sliding her around his body until he was now holding her to his chest. Dropping to his knees Hiccup cradled her in his arms. Stoick knew there was no way they would be able to separate the two now, not until his Son allowed it.

"Ast, Astrid…come on…wake up, we're safe now…" Hiccup said looking expectantly at her face. Taking this moment to look her over, past the dark smudges of soot he could see the day old bruises and cuts littering her body. He trailed his eyes back up toward her face when he abruptly stoped at the nape of her neck there he saw the savage bite wound; ugly bruising surrounded the perfect teeth marks. Rage filled him and in that moment and he wished that Chief Randolph was still alive so he could kill him again for inflicting such a horrible wound on Astrid. He could tell already it would end up scaring, reminding Astrid everyday of her time on this horrible island. Which only made the rage swell more.

Moving his eyes away from the mark and up to her face Hiccup saw Astrid's eyes began to flutter and finally he was greeted with the sight of her exhausted blue eyes. Relief he hadn't felt in days flooded his senses and immediately he felt the prickling of tears at his eyes. ' _He had his Astrid back.'_

"Hey...there you are." A lopsided grin spread across his face as he looked down at her bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. "You had me so worried, Ast."

Blinking slowly Astrid stared into the calming green eyes of her boyfriend. Eyes that she wasn't sure she would ever see again. "Oh Hiccup...I-I didn't know...if you would ever find me." Astrid said voice cracking as she revealed the dark truth in her heart to the man she loved. Tears began streaming down her face as he gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Milady…I'll _always_ find you." He swore as his resolve finally broke, tears beginning to fall out of his own eyes. Closing the distance between them Hiccup pressed his lips to hers in a gentle but searing kiss. A kiss to signify the closing of this horrible chapter in their lives and the beginning of a better, stronger future for the two.

 **Only the epilogue left. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride. Thank you so much for all the reviews they mean everything!**


	16. Epilogue

**The epilogue**

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes as morning light flooded the loft in his home on Berk. Letting out a groan he went to roll on to his side but was instead stopped when he found his right arm trapped under the warm body next to him. A warm body that belonged to his blonde haired goddess, Astrid. Sneaking a quick look he saw that she was still sleeping and decided to leave his arm where it was at and roll over towards her, drawing her closer with his free arm.

He loved sleeping next to her, the rise and fall of her chest. The way her head rested on him most nights. Or how their limbs would tangle together by morning, she even had a pretty adorable snore. All of it he loved. What he didn't love though were the nightmares that plagued her. The reason they started having their permanent sleepovers.

Her new condition became almost immediately obvious after they made it back to the Edge from that Hel hole of an island. Astrid had been resting her exhausted body in his hut and he left for only a few moments to get some food from the club house when her scream pierced the air. He almost jumped out of his skin as he raced back to his hut, followed by the others, only to find Astrid asleep and in the throws of a horrible nightmare. Thrashing and yelling at the top of her lungs. Running towards the bed as quickly as possible, he dropped down beside her grasped her flailing arms and began to shake her roughly, yelling her name; trying to pull her out of her sleep. After a few moments her eyes snapped open, tears prickling at the corners instantly searching out his own and what he found made his heart break for the hundredth time over since they got her back. Fear. She was absolutely terrified.

Pulling her to his chest he held her as she cried and only when she finally calmed down, falling back asleep, did his Father approach them. He suggested that maybe it would be best if Hiccup stayed with her as she slept, to comfort her when the nightmares came. So from that moment on they had been sharing a bed and his Father was right, the nightmares did decrease a lot and the ones that she had were never as violent as that first one.

While the sleeping arrangements had been the idea of his Father, who was obviously fine with it, many in the village thought the idea of two unwed teens openly sharing a bed set a bad precedent. Of course they only saw it when the they visited Berk but apparently that was all it took. The rumors instantly started to fly around Berk enraging Hiccup when he began hearing people speaking lowly of Astrid. No one other than a few knew the truth as to why the sleep overs were necessary, leaving the bulk of Berk to spread salacious rumors about the two. Leaving very few options in saving Astrid and Hiccup's reputations, even though they really didn't care.

So after some intense talking amongst Astrid's Father, Stoick and Hiccup, the marriage contract between Astrid and Hiccup was made. That only left one more thing for Hiccup to do, ask her. Of course he didn't like that they were being semi forced into this betrothal, he knew ultimately it was always what he wanted and if this made things easier for them then he didn't have any objections. Anyways, in the contract Hiccup put in specifically that he and Astrid could have any length of betrothal that they wanted and he had a sinking suspicion Astrid would like one on the longer side.

Leaving only the question left to ask, Hiccup arranged a delicious picnic dinner and a free afternoon/evening where he could steal away Astrid on Toothless and take her to an uninhabited island. Then as the sun was setting he asked her to be his wife. Which she immediately responded to with a punch and tackling him to the ground. If you spoke Astrid, which he did fluently, that meant yes.

Coming out of his thoughts, Hiccup looked down at his lovely intended as the sun began to grace her features shinning off her beautiful skin, until it reached the now light pink scar on her neck. Illuminating them brightly. He frowned while he stared at the only outward sign of the abuse she had received only a few months ago. Something that she would have for the rest of her life.

Leaning down gently Hiccup gave the scar a slow kiss, letting his lips linger on the spot and as always saying a quick thank you to the Gods that they kept her safe during the whole ordeal. Moving slightly Hiccup took a moment to adorn Astrid's strong bare shoulders with another few kisses. After a couple more pecks he pulled away, knowing if he didn't stop now he would need to wake up his intended to help him with his growing problem.

He had never intended to do anything past heated kisses with Astrid until their wedding night, especially considering all that she had just been through. So when the two got caught out in the rain, getting soaked to the bone, on the Edge one night; he never thought it would lead to anything other than changing into dry clothes and spending the evening by the fire. But as the two stood in the middle of their hut, water dripping on the floor, laughter dying down at the situation a new feeling quickly ignited between the two as their eyes met. Then before another moment passed the two were tangled around each other, ripping at the others clothes in a fevered way, like nothing they had known before.

The rest of the night had been marked with several moments of awkward laughter, hushed cries and more love passed between the two than Hiccup thought was possible. To put it simply it was perfect. A night the two would cherish for the rest of their lives. So of course there had been many more nights since than that the two had made love. Something else he now thanked the Gods for daily; her safety and the fact that she would somehow be attracted to a fishbone like him.

A slight groan brought his attention back to Astrid's waking form beside him. "Mmmm," her stunning blue eyes fluttered open and gazed up into his own as she greeted him with a sleepy smile. "Morning babe. How long have you been up?"

Hiccup took his free hand and ran it through her hair, "not long but your trapping my arm and I didn't want to wake you." She rolled her eyes playfully and shifted releasing his arm. "Silly man. So you just decided to stay trapped and stare at me? You must have been getting bored."

Hiccup shook his head, "never Milady. I could look at you all day and I say that in the sweetest non creepy way possible." He leaned forward and captured her lips, giving her a short kiss before moving back again. "Unfortunately though, we need to get up and moving, the tribes are coming in today."

Then as if a fire had been lit beneath his future bride, she sprang out of their bed and ran around the room throwing on her brand new beautiful custom ceremonial dress as quickly as possible. It was only when she heard his amused chuckle from the bed did she stop. Throwing him a glance over her shoulder while she braided her hair she questioned why he hadn't moved yet.

"Just enjoying the view Milady." Hiccup ducked when a comb went flying by his head. "Woah, easy easy." Shifting to sit on the side of the bed he strapped his prosthetic into place before walking over to his trunk and getting out his finer clothing as well. It was tradition to dress in ceremonial wear when greeting incoming tribes at the start of The Thing. And since it was Berk's honor this time to host The Thing both Hiccup and Astrid had the duty of being out front and looking appropriate. Even if both would rather wear their armor.

"Do you think Sara will be coming?" Astrid's tentative voice broke through his concentration as he tried to get the ties right on his shirt; drawing his attention over to her. Taking in her far away look and tense form Hiccup knew that she was currently reliving parts of her time on screaming sirens island. Something that he hated that she had to go through but unfortunately still happened frequently.

Walking up to her, Hiccup encircled his arms around her and brought her to his chest. Throughly enjoying the feel of her non armored fabric dress pressed against his body, it made it so easy to feel all her curves. Not that he would _ever_ tell her that.

"She was invited, so I suppose she would come. Especially since this will be her first Thing as a newly re-established tribe and her as a new Chieftess. It would be really important for her to be here." Astrid nodded silently. "Astrid…do you not want to see her because if that's the case I'm sure–."

"No…no that's not it. I-I just…just don't know how I'm going to react when I see her." She sighed and rested he head on his chest.

"Well we won't know until we get out there Milady." Astrid tilted her head back and they got lost in each other's gaze for a moment "But no matter what you know I'll be there by your side," then just as they both leaned in, lips about to touch, Hiccup spoke again. "Even if you are a crying, snotty mess." Ducking down quickly he pecked her lips and then released her but not before he received a firm punch to his arm.

"Oh you mutton head! I can't believe you!" She stomped towards the door and flung it open "Astrid Hofferson, a _crying snotty mess_! Who does he think I am?" He couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face as he heard her muttering as she stomped all the way down the loft stairs, _'you won't be a crying mess now Milady. Totally worth the punch.'_ He thought, before he followed her down the stairs and out the door, ready to take on whatever the day had in store for them.

 **And that's it folks! I really hope you enjoyed this story it was so much fun to write and I appreciate all the love I received from y'all! If you enjoyed this one I'm currently working on two others "Hey Guys, Meet My Wife" and "The Bodyguard" so check them out.**


End file.
